Our Song
by driver picks the music
Summary: Sequel to *His Song* Tommy and Jude are getting married. Throw a wedding, family members moving, tabloid pics. and a baby in the mix, and you have another day in the life of Tom Quincy and Jude Harrison. Disclamer on profile page
1. A Few Days Later

**It's taken me longer than I hoped, but here it is, the sequel to His Song. I hope you like it. Please review.**

.........................................................................................................

_Dear Sadie,_

_Hey sis, OK so I know this is a little cheesy but I thought it would be kinda nice also, so don't laugh at me ok._

_The other night as we all talked about the wedding, and what would be nice, all I could think about, was that I wanted you up there with me when it happened._

_I know we haven't always been best friends, OK some times it was more like we couldn't stand each other, but as I got older I came to see, that not only are you my sister, but you're one of the best people I know._

_And so I wanted to ask you, if you would be my maid of honor?_

_It would mean the world to me if you say yes, so please think about it, and let me know ok?_

_Love, your sister._

Sadie read the letter that Jude had left her on the table this morning, with a smile on her face.

She didn't have to think about anything, she already knew she was going to do it.

She folded up the letter and put it in her purse, then grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

**Jude and Tommy**

Jude was supposed to be working on a new song, but all she could think about was Tommy in the studio next door.

After about a half an hour, Kwest finely told her to just go see him, because they weren't doing any work anyways.

She smiled and went next door where she heard him humming a song and playing his guitar, but she didn't know what song it was.

When she shut the door, he looked up and smiled when he saw who it was "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be writing a song?"

Jude smiled and shrugged "Yeah well, I had other things on my mind."

Tommy smirked "Really, like what?"

Jude walked closer to him "Like the fact that I missed you last night, and I didn't get to do this." She said, as she leaned forward and kissed him, letting her hands wrap around the back of his head and into his hair.

Tommy pulled back a minute later, and smiled "I see what you mean, that could be pretty distracting."

Jude smiled and nodded "I know, so what have you got there, a new song?" She asked, trying to get a look in his journal.

Tommy pulled it away from her and closed it "Yes it is, and no you can't see it yet."

Jude frowned "Why not?"

Tommy rolled his eyes at the face she was making "Because it's a surprise, you'll just have to wait until it's done." He said then glanced towards the door "Here comes Sadie."

Jude looked over just as Sadie opened the door, and she smiled "Hey Sades."

Sadie smiled "Hey, I got your letter this morning."

Jude raised her eye brows "And, what do you think?"

Sadie smiled a little wider "I would love to Jude, there's nothing to even think about."

Jude walked over and hugged her "Thanks Sadie, it wouldn't be the same if you were up there with me."

Sadie hugged her back then stepped back "I have work to do right now, but do you want to get together later and have lunch?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, that would be great."

Sadie smiled at Tommy and Jude once more "Alright, I'll see you later."

When Sadie walked out, Jude sighed and looked at Tommy "OK I better go also, I need to get that song done."

Tommy nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him "Do you want to go to dinner tonight, just me and you?"

Jude smiled and nodded "I'd love to." She leaned down and gave him a kiss "I'll see you later."

Jude walked out of studio B with a smile on her face, and into studio A, ready to work on her song.


	2. Moving Out

**Sadie and Jude****-**** at lunch**

Jude found a table for them and they sat down. While they waited for the waiter to come, she pulled a pen and note book from her bag and laid them on the table "Alright, let's get started."

Sadie chuckled "In a hurry?"

Jude shrugged "Well yeah, you know, I've been waiting since I was fifteen for this to happen, and it's finely going to, I want it to happen as soon as possible."

Sadie smiled "I know, and it'll be perfect." Sadie sat back and took a deep breath "Alright, are we starting from scratch here, or is there anything that you want to use that you had planed already? Like flowers or anything?"

Jude shook her head "No, I want to start all over, the flowers and the invitations and the colors, those were all what he wanted, not me.

This time, I want to do something that Tommy and I both want, not just one or the other.

The only thing that I going to use, is the dress."

Sadie nodded "Even though you were going to use it with Colin?"

Nodding her head, Jude opened the notebook "Yeah, it's perfect, and I never told anyone this, but when I tried it on and looked in the mirror, Tommy was standing there, and my first thought, was that we looked great together.

But I just told myself that that thought didn't matter, and I pushed it away."

Sadie chuckled "Well I'm glad you realized it did matter before it was to late."

Jude nodded "Want to hear just how stupid I was? When Colin first asked me to marry him, for just a second, right before I said yes, I saw Tommy's face in my mind.

I guess it was my way of trying to tell myself that he was the one, and not Colin."

Sadie smiled and reached for the notebook "Alright, if we're starting over here, we have a lot to talk about. Have you thought anything about flowers or colors?" She asked as the waiter came over to take their orders.

----

After lunch they hadn't really gotten much done. Jude had a lot of ideas to chose from, but she had to talk to Tommy about then, see what he thought, so her and Sadie make their way back to the studio.

----

Later that evening, Jude met Tommy in the lobby and they headed out for dinner.

They went to a little diner, nothing fancy, but it was nice.

After they had ordered Jude pulled put the notebook her and Sadie had been writing in before.

She opened it up and showed it to Tommy.

"Look at all of this." She said sliding it to him "This is what we have to choose from, and it's not even everything."

Tommy grabbed the notebook and looked through it before handing it back to her "That is a lot of stuff, we could just go to Vegas you know." He said with a chuckled.

Jude rolled her eyes and put the notebook back into her bag "I know it's a lot, but we don't have to go big, just something simple is all I've ever wanted when I've thought about my wedding."

Tommy smirked "Have you thought about it a lot?"

Jude shrugged "Jude since I was about fifteen or so." She said with a smile "Sadie said after the dress, the hardest part is setting a date."

Tommy nodded "Alright, the sooner the better I think."

Jude smiled "That's what I thought also."

Tommy raised a brow "Why don't we just not think about that anymore tonight, let's just have a nice dinner, and we can start tomorrow, alright?"

Jude nodded "That sounds great to me, I'm hungry anyway."

So after that, they ate dinner and talked and just had a nice evening together.

After dinner, Tommy dropped Jude off at her house, where he kissed her goodbye "I love you." He said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him "I love you to, I'll see you tomorrow."

--

Jude waked inside, and found Sadie sitting on the floor in front of the CD cabinet, with stacks of CDs around her.

Jude frowned slightly, and walked into the living room "What's going on?"

Sadie jumped and turned at her voice "Oh, you scared me." She stood up and smiled "I have some news."

Jude raised her brows "What is it, what's going on?"

Sadie took a breath "Tonight, at dinner, Kwest asked me to move in with him, and I said yes."

Jude's mouth dropped open in shock, then she smiled walking over to Sadie "That's great Sadie."

Sadie hugged her "Can you believe it?"

Jude smiled "Actually, yeah I can, the boys got it bad for you Sades." She said with a chuckled "So do you want some help packing or anything?"

Sadie smiled and nodded "Yeah, that would be great, I was just getting ready to go start on my room."

Jude nodded and grabbed a box "Alright, let's go."

--

While they packed, they talked about when they were kids, and different memories they both had.

By the time they were done, it was about three in the morning, and they had most everything in her room packed that she didn't need right away, and Kwest would be over tomorrow to get some of the stuff.

Jude was laying on Sadie's bed, and Sadie was sitting on the floor at the foot of it, when Jude sat up and looked around the room "I can't believe you're moving out.

I mean I knew it was coming for one of us, it's just one of those things, were you know it's gonna happen, but are still surprised when it does."

Sadie nodded and sighed "I know, it's kind of like you and Tommy, I knew he was going to ask you, but was still surprised when he did it."

Sadie turned to look at her "I mean, you're getting married Jude.

To Tommy"

Jude smiled "I know, how crazy is that, me Jude Harrison, is marrying Little Tommy Q?"

Sadie laughed "I know, and I'm moving in with a boy."

Jude laughed "Seems like we switched roles, I would have thought I would be the one to move in with a guy before we were married, and you would be the one to marry Little Tommy Q."

Sadie laughed again "I never thought of it like that."

Jude chuckled again, then became serious "Alright, so what about the house?"

Sadie frowned slightly "What do you mean?"

Jude shrugged "Well it is half yours."

Sadie looked around the room "I haven't really thought of that, but I think you should have it."

Jude looked a little shocked "What, really?"

Sadie nodded "Yeah, it's always meant more to you than me, and Kwest has a house, you should have it, I'm going to give you my half, think of it like a wedding present if you want to."

Jude reached down and hugged her sister "Thank you Sadie, that's the nicest thing I think you've ever done for me."

Sadie shrugged "I'm just a nice person." She said and chuckled "But this way you and Tom can move in here. Or you can sell it and get another place. Whichever you decide."

Jude thanked her one more time before going to bed.

She laid in bed and thought about how great it would be to live here with Tommy, as husband and wife.

"Maybe" She thought with a slight smile "Our kid can sleep in this room, just like I've always done."

------

The next day, when Jude got to the studio, she wasted no time in locating Tommy and telling him of Sadie offer.

"So what do you think?" She asked when she had told him.

Tommy nodded "I like the idea, that's really nice of Sadie to do that for us. I like your house, and if that's what you want, it's fine with me."

Jude frowned slightly "But you want it to right?"

Tommy smiled "To tell you the truth, I don't care were we live, as long as we're together. But I do really like that house." He said.

Jude smiled and hugged him "Alright, I'll tell Sadie, I'll see you later."

Tommy watched her walk away, knowing it was the right thing to do, if it made her so happy. Plus, it was a really nice house.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**I hope you liked the fist two chapters.  
I have a request, I'm looking for a song and I'm not sure what one to use, I'm trying to find one that says, I love you but you need to back off a little but not to much.  
I thought of the song Leave Me Alone by Pink, but I think that one's a little to harsh for what I need.  
So if anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them, it would help a lot for later on in the story. Thanks**


	3. Dates And Songs

**Hey! I'm glad you guys like the beginning of this one. I think I found a song, but still if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know.  
I'm posting two chapters again tonight because I'm moving soon, and I'm not sure when I'll get the internet, and I would like to get this up pretty quickly due to that.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**one week later**

Jude and Tommy sat in the living room at her place, looking over the calendar yet again, trying to come up with a good date for the wedding.

so far, all they came up with is a good fight.

Jude looked at Tommy like he was insane, and shook her head "No Tommy, we are not going to get married on Johnny Cash' birthday."

Tommy rolled his eyes "Fine, but we aren't getting married on the anniversary of when Ac/Dc first got signed."

Jude took a deep breath "I told you i was joking about that.

You know what, if you don't like any of my ideas, why don't you just pick the date, for what ever day you want.

I'm getting something to drink."

She got up and left Tommy sitting there looking shocked by her outburst.

He just sat there for a minute looking between the calendar and the door that Jude had just walked through.

Finely he got up and went into the kitchen, where Jude was leaning on the counter drinking a bottle of water.

He leaned against the doorframe and looked at her.

Jude looked up at him and smiled a little.

Tommy walked over to her and leaned against the counter next to her. "Hey, sorry about that in there."

Jude sighed "Yeah, me to.

I'm just a little stressed, I just want to get this planned, because I want it to happen as soon as possible. How about we do something else right now, and think about the date later?"

Tommy smiled "That sounds great, what do you want to do?"

Jude looked thoughtful "I want to find a song to play at the wedding, for when we dance together for the first time."

Tommy smiled and stood up "I'm glad you brought that up, remember that song I was writing the other day?" Jude nodded "Well, I thought if you liked it, we could use that one."

Jude smiled "Really? Tommy that's so sweet, can I hear it now?"

Tommy nodded "OK come on."

He grabbed her hand and lead her into the other room, where he sat down and grabbed his guitar "OK, now if you don't like it, just tell me alright?"

Jude nodded "Alright, but I'm sure I'm going to love it, now just play it." She said with a laugh.

Tommy chuckled "OK, it's called "Center Of My World"

here we go.

He took a deep breath and began to play.

....................................................................

_(center of my world, chris young)_

_little beads of light, were dancin' on the wall_

_reflecting off a spinning crystal ball_

_in a dance hall where time slows to a crawl_

_baby it's just you holdin' on to me, _

_in the middle of it all, _

_oh girl, you're the center of my world,_

_that place in my universe_

_to me you're every dream i dream, _

_the air i breath, my everything_

_a ray of sunlight shining down, _

_the point my life revolves around_

_it's like i lived to love you girl, _

_you're the center of my world_

_my whole life changed the moment i met you_

_and here we are, _

_like heaven only knew_

_there can be ten thousand people _

_fillin' up this room_

_but in my mind as far as i'm concerned, _

_it's just me and you_

_oh girl, you're the center of my world,_

_that place in my universe_

_to me you're every dream i dream, _

_the air i breath, my everything_

_a ray of sunlight shining down, _

_the point my life revolves around_

_it's like i lived to love you girl, _

_you're the center of my world_

_a ray of sunlight shining down, _

_the point my life revolves around_

_it's like i lived to love you girl, _

_you're the center of my world_

_.........................................................._

After he got done singing, he waited for Jude to say something.

She sat there looking like she was deep in thought.

Then she looks up at him and slowly smiles "Looks like we finely agree on something. I loved it, it was great Tommy."

She got up and gave him a kiss, and Tommy smiled "You really like it?" He asked, and Jude nodded "It's perfect, I really love it, just like I really love you."

Tommy smiled "I love you to girl

Jude sat down and looked thoughtful again "You know what we should do now, since that didn't take very long?" Tommy shrugged and Jude smiled "Go get some ice cream."

Tommy looked relieved "Oh good, I thought you were going to say we should work on the date again, and I really don't want to do that right now."

Jude laughed "Don't worry, neither do I, now come on, let's get out of here."

**the ice cream shop**

When they got there, they saw Jamie and Kat inside, so they went over to say hi.

They walked up to the table and smiled at the other couple "Hey guys." Tommy said.

Jamie nodded his head once "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Jude shrugged "Taking a break from wedding planning, we didn't get very far, only one song."

Tommy smirked "Yeah, that didn't go so well, we were trying to set a date, but could pick one.

Jude gasped and turned to Tommy "I just had an idea."

Tommy raised his brows "What?"

Jude smiled "We should set the date for November second."

Tommy smirked slightly "What's November second?"

"My grandparents anniversary, it would be perfect." Jude said, looking excited.

Tommy frowned slightly "Jude that's in like two in a half weeks."

Jude shrugged "So, we could pull it off, like we said before, it doesn't have to be anything big, just us and are family and friends, it wouldn't take long."

Tommy thought about it for a moment "I guess you're right." He smiled "The second it is then."

Jude smiled again, and gave him a quick hug "Alright, now that we have the settled, let's get some ice cream."

Tommy chuckled "Alright."

Kat spoke up now "Hey when you guys get your stuff, you should come back over here and sit with us."

Jude looked at Tommy "That sound ok to you?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah sounds good."

So they went and got their ice cream and then went and sat with Kat and Jamie while they ate it.

Then they all went back to Jude's and watched a movie and just hung out for the rest of the day.

Tommy was just glad they had a date, and they didn't have to argue over that anymore, the more they argued, the more he thought about when they broke up last time, and he didn't want that to happen again.


	4. Forgotten Cakes and Photo Shoots

The next day, Jude was as home and still having trouble writing her song. She wanted to write something that showed how happy she was, without sounding fake about it.

She was laying on the floor of the living room, with her feet propped on the couch, her guitar beside her and her journal on her chest pen in hand, when she sits up with a gasp and begins to write.

**G-major**

She got to the studio and went to find Tommy.

she found him in the kitchen "Hey, I finished my song."

Tommy smiled "That's great, so ahhh can I see it?"

Jude shook her head "Later, I need to go find Kwest, and after we worked on it some, then you can hear it."

So Jude goes to find Kwest, and they go to studio A.

After they had been in there about two hours, Jude went to find Tommy, so he could hear the song.

When he sat down, she smiled "Alright, so I wanted to write something to show how I'm feeling right now, but without sounding like the same old thing again, and this is what finally came out.

She reached over and hit the play button, and Tommy listened as her voice filled the room.

..............................................................................

_(crazy love, jason manns, and jensen ackles)_

_i can feel his heart beat, from a thousand miles_

_and the heavens open, everytime he smiles_

_i'm runnin' to him, that's where i belong_

_i'm runnin' to him, like a rivers song_

_he gives me love love love love, crazy love_

_he gives me love love love love, crazy love_

_he's got a fine sense of humor, when i'm feeling down_

_and i'm running to him, when the sun goes down_

_he takes away my trouble, he takes away my grife_

_he takes away my heartache, and i to right to sleep_

_he gives me love love love love, crazy love_

_he gives me love love love love, crazy love_

_yes i need him, in the daytime_

_and yes i need him, in the night_

_yes i want to throw my arms around him_

_kiss and hug him, and kiss and hug him tight_

_when i'm returnin' from a long day_

_he gives me some sweet lovin', _

_it brightens up my day_

_it makes me righteous, _

_and yes it makes me whole_

_it makes me mellow, right down to my soul_

_he gives me love love love love, crazy love_

_he gives me love love love love, crazy love_

.....................................................................

When the song was done Jude looked at Tommy "So what do you think?"

He looked like he was thinking for a minute, then he looked at her and smiled "I loved it, but you better look out."

Jude frowned slightly "Why, what do you mean?"

Tommy chuckled "So we don't run into each other when I'm running to you." He said giving her chair a slight push, spinning her around.

Jude smiled and rolled her eyes, as Tommy looked at his watch "Oh I gotta go, I'm meeting a new band today, I'll see you later alright?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, I'll see ya.

After Tommy left, Jude turned back to Kwest "OK Kwest, there were a few rough spots I want to fix ok?"

Kwest nodded "Alright superstar, lets get this done."

A couple of hours later, Jude was on her way home. She had just walked out the doors of G-major, when she heard Sadie come up behind her "Wait Jude, I just talked to Darius, and he said you have a photo shoot you need to get to."

Jude turned around to look at her "What? Nobody said anything to me about a photo shoot, I have to go now?"

Sadie shrugged "Yeah, it's in like, an hour and a half, Darius said he told you about it last week."

Jude sighed "Yeah well, that was a week ago, a lot has happened since then. Alright, I'll just go home, take a fast shower and go straight there. Where is it?"

Sadie told Jude how to get there, then Jude headed for her car. She was just about to get in when she remembered something "Sadie wait." She called, stopping Sadie before she went back inside.

Sadie turned back to her "What is it?"

Jude sighed again "I just remembered I have a meeting with The Cake Guy."

Sadie frowned "What cake guy?"

Jude shook her head "No that's the name of the guys place, The Cake Guy, for the wedding, it was the only time he could meet with me for like a month, and by then I'm already going to be married."

Sadie nodded "Alright, well I can go if you want me to?"

Jude looked surprised "Really, you'd do that?"

Sadie nodded "Yeah sure, I was just about to get off anyway, I'll take care of it, don't worry, I know what kind of stuff you like anyway, and I'll be sure to press that we need it by the second."

Jude walked over and gave her a hug "Thanks Sades, you're the best, don't know what I'd do without you."

Sadie smiled and hugged her back "You'd go without a cake for your wedding, now go before you're late."

Jude walked back to her car and got in, the she smiled and waved at Sadie "Bye, see you later."

Sadie waved back "See ya."

As Sadie headed for the door, she saw Tommy heading out. She walked over and saw that he was about to leave so she stopped him "Hey, what are you doing now?"

Tommy turned to her "Hey, nothing right now, why?"

Sadie smiled "You want to come with me to check out cakes for your wedding?"

Tommy looked slightly confused "Why isn't Jude going?"

Sadie shrugged "She had a photo shoot she forgot about, and can't make it, but the guy can't get her in any other time, so I told her I would go. So do you want to come?"

Tommy shrugged "Yeah, right now?"

Sadie nodded "Yeah, in just a few minutes."

Tommy nodded also "OK, I'll just wait here for you, then we can take my car."

Sadie took a step closer to the door "Alright, I'll just go get my stuff, then we can go."

Sadie went back inside and got her purse, while Tommy wait in his car, then when she came back out, they left to go meet The Cake Guy.


	5. Pictures

Tommy and Sadie got to The Cake Guy right on time for the appointment.

They were seated and told that he would be right out.

They only had to wait for a minute before a man, looking to be about forty walked out.

He walked up and shook Tommy's hand and kissed Sadie's "Hello, my name is Eric Gentry, I am The Cake Guy. Not my idea for the name, my daughter actually came up with it, so you know I had to go with it."

Sadie smiled "Well I like the name, your daughter must be very smart to come up with such simple yet original name."

Eric nodded with a smile "Yes she is, thank you. Now lets see, you must be Tom Quincy right?" He asked looking at Tommy.

Tommy nodded and they shook hands "Yeah, my fiancee made the appointment."

Eric looked from Tommy to Sadie then back at Tommy "Well it must be so nice to have such a lovely fiancee."

Sadie giggled "Oh no, I'm not his fiancee, that would be my sister, Jude Harrison. But we would like to keep this all in my name, so as not to draw attention to them." Sadie said with a smile that let the man know she knew how to handle things.

Eric nodded, then looked at Tommy "Yes, Jude Harrison, my youngest daughter is a big fan of hers. And I must say my oldest daughter is a big fan of yours Mr. Quincy, she was very excited when you came out with a solo album."

"Well thank you and please call me Tom." Tommy said.

Eric smiled and nodded "Alright Tom, now do you mind me asking where is Miss. Harrison?"

Tommy shook his head "She had a photo shoot she had to be at, last minute thing, and sent her sister in her place."

Eric nodded and opened the book he had laid on the table in front of them "Alright." He turned back to Sadie "Do we have a date we're working with yet?"

Sadie nodded "November second."

Eric raised a brow "This November?" Sadie nodded and smiled "Yes This November, Jude is very set on that date."

Eric looked at her for a moment, then smiled and nodded. He liked this girl he could tell she wasn't one to back down when she wanted something her way "Alright then, we have a lot to talk about, do we have any ideas we want to work with?"

Tommy looked at Sadie and smirked, she was a force to be reconed with when she wanted something done.

**a couple hours later**

As they walked out of the shot, Tommy chuckled "I'm glad we're on the same side here, I'd hate to get in your way while you're planning anything."

Sadie chuckled "Well just be glad I got him to get a cake done by then, now that's another thing to cross off the list."

They had to walk a little ways to get to the car, they couldn't find a place right in front of the shot, and as they reached the car, Sadie tripped on a rock that was on the sidewalk, Tommy caught her and pulled her to him to steady her.

They both laughed a little, and neither one saw the flash of a camera.

Tommy chuckled lightly "Are you good now?"

Sadie was also chuckling "Yeah I'm good, thank you."

Tommy walked around to the drivers side and got in "No problem, let's get out of here and go see if Jude is done yet."

Sadie got in her side "Alright let's go."

**Jude**

Jude had just finished her shoot, and the photographer smiled at her "OK Jude, that's it, you can change and leave now."

Jude nodded "Alright thanks Simon."

She went and got back into her own close and headed for the door, when someone said her name and stopped her "Jude wait."

She turned around and there was Louis Green, one of the models she was posing with, they had met at another photo shoot before this one, and got along pretty well.

Jude smiled "Hey Louis, what's up?"

Louis held up a phone "You left your phone, it fell out of your bag."

Jude reaches out and takes it from him with a smile "Thank you, I'd be in trouble if I lost this."

They both headed outside as they talked.

Just as they stepped out the door, the wind blew and blew a leaf into Judes hair.

Louis chuckled "Oh wait, you have a leaf, hold still."

Jude stopped and turned to him "Oh, thank you."

As Louis leans forward to take the leaf out of her hair, the wind blows again, and they both laugh, and the leaf blows away without him having to get it.

He was still leaned close to her, and they were both laughing, and didn't see the person on the other side of the street take a picture with their phone.

Jude shrugged "Well thank you for finding my phone, but I really need to get going. I need to see how things went with the guy for my wedding cake, don't forget to look for an invitation. I'll see you later."

Louis nodded "I'll remember, see ya Jude."

Jude waved one last time as she pulled away, in a hurry to find out what happened with The Cake Guy, not having any idea someone had been watching her.


	6. Crazy People

**Hey. So I wanted to post this sooner, but there was login trouble. Anyway, since I couldn't post sooner, I have two chapters for you. YAY. lol! I hope you like 'em.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jude walked into G-major reading a tabloid and laughing to herself, she walked over to Sadie and laid it on her desk "So, I see you're getting up close and personal with Tommy."

Sadie looked up looking confused "What?"

Then she looked at the tabloid and chuckled "Oh yeah, it's just because I'm so irresistible, sorry little sister."

Jude chuckled and rolled her eyes "Yeah I bet, I knew I should never have left you two alone." She chuckled again "Really though, what are you guys doing?" She asked with a smile.

Sadie rolled her eyes at herself "After we left the cake shop, we walked to the car and I tripped on a rock that was laying on the sidewalk, and he caught me before I fell on my face, I guess someone took our picture."

Jude laughed again "Where is he anyway?" She asked looking around the open room.

Sadie shrugged "In his office I think."

Jude nodded "Alright, I'm going to go talk to him, see what he has to say about this, my own sister." She said with a smirk as she walked away.

She found his door open and walked in "Hey." She said when he didn't hear her come in.

He looked up and raised his brows "So you have something to tell me?" He asked, trying to look serious.

Jude frowned slightly "That's what I was going to ask you."

Tommy smirked "Why, what did I do?"

Jude handed his the tabloid "My sister apparently."

He shook his head and chuckled. Jude saw he had a tabloid of his own "What's in that one?"

Tommy held it up and smirked "You." He handed it to her, and her eyes popped open wide "I didn't even see anyone around." she said as she read the article on the front page.

"JUDE HARRIOSN, HAVING AFFAIR BEHIND FIANCEE TOM QUINCYS BACK?

SOURCES SAY HARRISON WAS SEEN WITH MODEL LOUIS GREEN MANY TIMES OVER THE PAST FEW MONTHS

MAYBE THINGS AREN'T AS HAPPY BETWEEN THE ROCKSTARS AS WE THOUGHT. WATCH FOR THE FOLLOW UP STORY WITH AN EYE WITTNESS"

Jude chuckled "Eyes witness, right." She looked at Tommy. He raised a brow at her "So, who's the guy?"

Jude smiled "My lover, you just weren't enough anymore babe."

Tommy laughed and shook his head "I wondered when they would start up with all this, everyone knows we're getting married, so know they have to start with the lies about us."

Jude shook her head "Crazy people" She mutter to herself as she read over the paper.

Tommy took it out of her hand "Don't worry about it, we both have work to do."

Jude nodded and leaned over the desk and gave him a kiss "Yeah I need to get to work, I'm meeting your sister later, when she gets in. She wants me to help her look for a place, but I had a thought I wanted to run by you first."

Tommy looked at her "I always end up having to do something I didn't want to do, when you say those words."

Jude laughed "You'll like this, I promise."

Tommy chuckled "What is it?"

Jude smiled "I thought that you could move in a little early, and then Maggie and Julia could take over your place, it's a two bedroom, so there would be room for them, and you're moving out in a couple weeks already anyway, way not just do it a little sooner?"

Tommy thought about it for a moment, then smiled "Sounds good to me, why don't you go ahead and talk it over with her, see what she thinks?"

Jude smiled "I was already going to, I just wanted you to feel like I was including you."

Tommy nodded with a smirk "Yeah alright, go get to work."

Jude smiled and blew him a kiss as she walked out.

**Later That Day**

Jude had just got back to work from her lunch with Maggie. Maggie had thought moving into Tommy's place was a great idea, so Jude said she would talk to Tommy bout when he wanted to get his stuff moved to her place so Maggie could move in.

But right now she needed to talk to him about something else. While they had been talking, Maggie had said something about how G-major was like their second home, and they could just get married there, then just go right back to work.

Jude had laughed at the time, but now it didn't sound like a bad idea, not the part about getting married there anyway, of course they wouldn't just go back to work.

She went to studio B, and found him working with the new band he had met with the day before.

She sat down beside him and gave his chair a nudge "Hey Quincy."

He had one of his ears uncovered and looked over at her with a smile "Hey Girl, what's going on, how's Maggie?"

Jude shrugged "She good, liked the idea of moving into your place, so we need to get your stuff out, but right now I need to talk to you when you can take a break."

Tommy nodded "Alright." He leaned forward and pressed a button on the board "Guys, you can take ten." The guys in the band nodded and walked out, leaving Tommy free to talk "OK so what's up?"

Jude sat up some and smiled "I know where we can get married at, it was really Maggie's idea, but she didn't think I would take her seriously."

Tommy looked worried "Oh no, that doesn't sound promising." He said with a chuckled.

Jude rolled her eyes "Here."

Tommy raised a brow "Here, as in the studio?"

Jude nodded "Yeah G-major, wouldn't that be perfect, there's plenty of room, and I bet we can get it for the day."

Tommy thought about it for a moment, then nodded "Yeah, that really does sound kind of perfect." He said with a smile "Do you want to talk to D. or do you want me to?"

Jude stood up "I'll do it, you need to work, I'm pretty much done for the day, so I'll go do that, then tonight we can talk about when you can move in, sound good?"

Tommy nodded and smiled "Sounds good."

Jude leaned down and kissed him, then smiled "Oh I thought of something else also."

Tommy smirked "What?"

Jude was still leaded down, and she rested her hands on the arms of his chair "If we do it here, then you don't have to wear a tux, you can just wear a suit, you and Kwest both."

Tommy frowned slightly "Kwest?"

Jude stood up and nodded "Yeah, he's going to be your best man right? He is your best friend."

Jude watched as his eyes grew wide, and she rolled her eyes "You forgot about that didn't you?"

Tommy nodded and she laughed "Don't worry, just talk to him about it today, and it'll be fine."

Tommy nodded "Alright, I can't believe I forgot about that."

Jude smirked and shook her head "Anyway, I told you things would come along quickly right? We already have my dress your suit, he has a suit, Sadie will want to get a new dress, but we have a date a cake and a place to have it. Plus Sadie is already started on the guest list, we just need to go over it and add whoever she forgot, and send out the invites. And get colors."

Tommy nodded as she spoke "Wow ok."

Jude looked at him for a moment "Are you alright? That's a lot to take in all at once I know, Maggie was the one to run it by me at lunch."

Tommy chuckled "Yeah I'm fine, the faster this happens the happier I'll be, I just want to be with you."

Jude smiled and backed towards the door "Alright, I'm going to go talk to Darius, I'll see you later."

Tommy nodded and watched her leave. He was still sitting there a moment later when Kwest walked in.

Kwest sat down in the chair Jude had been in and looked at Tommy "Hey Man, are you OK?"

Tommy looked up then "Yeah I'm fine, umm you're going to be my best man right?"

Kwest shrugged "Alright, are you sure you're ok, you look a little dazed."

Tommy nodded "Yeah I'm sure, Jude was just in here talking about wedding stuff."

Kwest sat up and shook his head "No Tom, don't do that."

Tommy looked confused as he looked at Kwest "Don't do what?"

Kwest sighed "Don't start doing the normal Tom Quincy act, and bail now."

Tommy shook his head "I'm not, believe me, after I got her back, I'm not going to walk out on her. It was just a lot to take in all at once, she said she was a little dazed when Maggie talked about it all at lunch, so don't worry, it's not me. And thanks man, for the vote of confidence, that was nice." Tommy added shaking his head.

Kwest shrugged "Sorry T. just going off what's happened in the past."

Tommy nodded "Yeah I know, but I'm not that guy anymore, so don't worry about Jude, I'll take care of her."

Tommy looked over to the door when it opened and saw the band coming back in "Let's just get this done, so I can go home, I have to move."

Kwest chuckled and nodded as he turned to the board and they got to work.

**That Night**

Jude and Tommy were sitting on her couch, they had been talking about when he would move, and had agreed that he would call the movers and get his things packed, everything but the stuff for the kitchen since she had everything they needed already he would leave that for Maggie and the living room furniture as well, and he would move in this weekend.

They called Maggie where she was staying at Tommy's place, Julia would come in a few days she was staying with her grandparents until Maggie found a place, and they told her the plan. She said she would give the furniture she already had to the salvation army.

So they were all set. Jude had also told him about what happened in her talk with Darius.

Tommy nodded "So he agreed to the second?"

Jude nodded "Yep, so we're all set on that, and Sadie gave me the guest list she made for us to go over, and I had a thought on colors."

Tommy picked up the list Jude had placed on the table and looked it over "What are they?"

Jude smiled "What do you think about a dark silver almost pewter, and navy blue? Sadie said she even saw a dress that was navy blue and kind of shimmered."

Tommy thought about it and nodded "Sounds good to me, I like it."

Jude smiled "Alright, so let's look at the list."

They spent the rest of the night looking over the guest list and calling Sadie to go over last minute details.


	7. Weird

**the next day**

Getting to work early was never something Jude Harrison did if she could help it, but today was one day were she did. She needed to talk to Sadie, and this was the only time.

So showing up early, she found Sadie and talked to her about flowers.

It was all settled now, she would carry white daises, only a few would be died navy blue to match the colors, and Sadie would carry a smaller bunch of the same.

Jude left Sadie in charge of sending out the invitations, and now everything was ready, they would be married next a week from Friday, right here in the lobby of G-major.

Now though, it was time for work, and Jude needed to work on a song, so she went to studio C where she always went to write, and found Tommy and spied in there talking.

When the door opened, they both looked up and stopped talking.

Jude smiled "Hey guys."

Tommy walked over and gave her a quick kiss "Hey."

Spied gave her a quick smile "Hey Dude. Um I got to go."

Then he looked at Tommy and they nodded at each other, and he walked away.

Jude looked at Spied walk away, then at Tommy "What was that about?"

Tommy looked at her "Auhhh, what was what about?"

Jude looked at him and frowned slightly, then shook her head "Never mind. So what are you up to today?"

Tommy "Nothing right now, just waiting for my studio time."

She nodded her head "Alright, well I need to work on a song."

Tommy nodded "Oh alright, I'll just go then, I'll see you later."

Jude nodded and watched him leave, wondering what that was all about.

Later that day Jude went into studio B to ask Tommy a question, and found him and Spied in there this time, and just like before, as soon as they saw her they stopped talking.

Tommy smiled at her "Hey, what's going on?"

Jude looked at Spied, then turned towards Tommy "Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something, but if you're busy, I can come back later."

Spied stood up then "Nope I was just leaving, see ya later Jude."

Jude watched him leave, then looked back at Tommy "OK really, what's going on?"

Tommy gave her a confused look "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jude gave him a "you've got to be kidding me" look "Well first I find you and Spied talking quietly to each other two different times today, which is weird by itself, but then neither one of you will tell me what you're talking about, and every time I come in the room, Spied practically runs away from me."

Tommy stood up and walked to her, laying a hand on her shoulders he shrugged "We were just talking about his music, I am his producer remember, it was nothing. Maybe you should take a break for a little while."

Jude give him a suspicious look but just nodded her head "Yeah, maybe I do. I'm just going to go call Maggie and see if she wants to go have lunch with me."

Tommy smiled at her "That sounds like a great idea."

Jude still looked like she didn't really believe him but didn't ask anymore questions "Yeah ok, I'll see you later."

Tommy kissed her forehead "Alright, I love you."

Jude nodded "I love you to."

Jude gave Tommy one last look before walking out the door.

As soon as the door closed Tommy lets out a relived sigh and waits a few minutes then goes to find Spied again.

**jude and maggie**

Jude met Maggie at a dinner down the street for lunch. They were just getting their food when Jude started to talk "Tommy's acting weird today."

Maggie didn't miss a beat "He is weird."

Jude chuckled "Yes, but I mean weird for Tommy."

Maggie chuckled "Oh, well what's he doing that's weird?"

Jude shrugged "Nothing major, it's just little things, like him and Spied keep talking like they're getting along."

Maggie looked up at Jude surprised "Spied? as in Vincent Spiedermen?"

Jude nodded "Yeah weird right? But then whenever I walk into the room with them, they stop talking and Spied pretty much runs out."

Maggie frowned slightly "That is weird."

Jude sighed "So you don't have any idea what's going on?"

Maggie shook her head "No sorry, I haven't talked to Tom when he wasn't with you. Did you ask him about it?"

Jude nodded and rolled her eyes "Yeah, he said they were just talking about Spied's music, and I mean, Tommy is his producer, but still they never talk about music hiding in studio C, and they never act like they have to keep it a secret either."

Maggie shrugged "Sorry Jude I don't know what to tell you about it, maybe he's planning a surprise for you."

Jude shrugged "Yeah maybe, but enough about me, how's the new job going?"

Maggie smiled "It's great, I love it here.........."

The rest of lunch went like that, they didn't talk anymore about Tommy acting weird, but were both thinking about it.

**tommy**

Tommy looked at Spied "OK so we're all set now?"

Spied nodded and stood up "Yeah I got it man, everything is going to be great."

Tommy smiled and stood as well "Good, I don't want Jude to know anything about this ok?"

Spied nodded and smirked "Yeah I know Quincy, I've got everything covered, no need to worry."

Tommy shook the other mans hand "Thanks for doing this Vin."

Spied headed for the door "No problem Quincy, I'll see you tomorrow."

After the door closed, Tommy closed his eyes and sighed, hoping that Jude didn't find out what was going on.


	8. The Day Before Pt1

**Hey. Sorry it's taken so long to get an update up, but I was moving and just now got the internet back up. I hope you like this chapter, I'****ll post part 2 in the next day or two. :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Week Later-Two Nights Before The Wedding**

Jude walked in the front door of her house. She smiled, her and Tommy's house, and heard someone in the kitchen.

When she went to see what it was she found Tommy in there wearing an apron and holding a big spoon.

She saw pots on the stove and could smell garlic bread in the oven.

Tommy heard her come in and turned around and smiled "Hey."

Jude walked over to him and gave him a kiss "Hey, what's all this?"

Tommy smiled and shrugged "Just making dinner for my girl."

Jude smiled "Oh really? Well that's awfully nice of you, is it someone I know?"

Tommy rolled his eyes "Haha so funny."

Jude smirked "Just kidding. So what are you making?"

Tommy smiled d turned back to the stove "Spaghetti, with homemade meat balls and sauce, and there is garlic bread in the oven."

Jude smiled and looked around him "Sounds great, anything I can do to help?"

Tommy looked a little worried "Um, maybe you can make a salad?"

Jude laughed "Oh I see, you don't want me to mess anything up right?"

Tommy shook his head "No it's just....well I thought.... yeah you're right, you can't cook." He said with a apologetic look on his face.

Jude laughed again "It's fine, I know I can't cook. I'll just get the salad.

Tommy chuckled "Alright."

After the salad was done and Tommy was finishing in the kitchen, Jude set the table for two.

Then Tommy a bowl full of spaghetti out, and then went and got a plat with the bread on it, and Jude put the salad out.

As they were eating Jude smiled and looked over at Tommy "So what'd you do?"

Tommy looked confused "What are you talking about?"

Jude motioned to the table "What did you do to make you think you needed to make me this great dinner?"

Tommy chuckled "Nothing, I got off early and since you weren't off yet I thought I would surprise you with dinner, I actually like to cook."

Jude nodded "Is this why you were acting weird today?"

She saw a look in his eye that she couldn't name, then it was gone and he shrugged "Really Jude, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jude looked at him for a minute and then just shrugged "OK, anyways, thank you for the great dinner, I loved it."

Tommy got up and took her plate and his own to the kitchen "Well I'm glad you liked it."

When he came back out he had something behind his back "When I was at the store, I saw these and thought you might like them also." He said and he set a bag of soft batch chocolate chip cookies on the table in front of her.

Jude reached forward and grabbed them "Awww my favorite cookies, thank you."

Tommy smiled and winked at her "Anything to make my girl happy."

Jude smiled and rolled her eyes "You're going to spoil me Quincy."

Tommy just smiled "What's wrong with that?"

Jude shook her head "Nothing, I'm just lucky I guess."

Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair "Really Jude, I'm the lucky one here, I don't know what I'd do without you.

Jude grabbed his belt loops and pulled him closer, and leaned in and gave him a long kiss.

She pulled back and smiled at him, and just as he was leaning in for another kiss, she yawned and he chuckled.

Jude put a hand to her month "I guess I'm a little sleepy."

Tommy smiled "I have an idea, why don't we go in the living room and watch a movie?"

Jude smiled "Sounds good, what movie?"

Tommy started to pick up the rest of the dishes off the table "You pick one, while I put this stuff away."

Jude nodded "Alright." Then she walked into the living room, and headed for the DVD shelves, looking for Tommy's favorite movie. He'd been so nice to her this evening, this was the lest she could do.

**The Next Morning**

Jude woke up before Tommy and left him a note telling him she was going to Sadie's, and that she'd see him later.

Tommy found the note and called Spied, he answered on the third ring "Hey, what's up?"

Tommy was walking down the stairs as he talked "Did you talk to the guys?"

"Yeah, everything is all set, don't worry, Jude doesn't know anything." Spied said.

Tommy grabbed his jacket "Yeah I know, I'll just be glad when this is all done, and I don't have to hide it anymore, she keeps asking questions."

Spied sighed "Well it won't be to much longer."

Tommy nodded and grabbed his keys "Yeah I know, she'll know by tomorrow. I'm on my way to the space now, I'll meet you there."

He heard Spied moving around "Alright, I'm on my way."

Tommy hung up and walked out the door.

**Later That Day**

Tommy got to G-major a little while after Spied Wally and Kyle showed up, they all left to go there at the same time, but Tommy didn't want Jude to see them all get there at the same time.

But when he got there he was ushered back out by Kwest Spied Jamie Wally and Kyle.

Tommy stood by his car with everyone "What's going on guys?"

Kwest shrugged "We were told not to let you in there."

Tommy frowned "Why?"

Jamie rolled his eyes "Sadie said that Jude was in there, and you aren't allowed to see her until tomorrow. It's some girl-wedding thing or something."

Tommy nodded "Oh, so what are we supposed to do?"

Kwest smiled "It's party time my friend."

Spied smiled "Alright party time, let's go."

Tommy gave them an almost scared smile "Yeah, alright party time."

As they walked off towards Kwests car, Jamie walked up to Tommy.

He chuckled at the look on Tommy's face "Don't worry, it won't be anything that'll get you in trouble, we already ran it past Jude and she was fine with it."

Tommy looked at Jamie and smiled "Really, OK then, party time."

Jamie just laughed as hewatched Tommy get into the car, and turn the music up loud.

**Jude**

Jude was sitting in studio A acting like she was writing, but she really was listening to what was going on out in the lobby.

Sadie has sent her in here, and told her not to worry about anything, that she can handle it. But Jude was still a little nervous about what was going on out there.

She had heard Tommy come in and then she heard the guys take him back out. She had laughed when Sadie had said that Tommy shouldn't see her until the wedding tomorrow, but she didn't realize that she was serious about it until she hear her tell the guys to get him out of here.

So now here she sits trying to write, but not being able to think about it. She looked up when she heard someone walk in, and there was Sadie "Hey, getting anything written?"

Jude sighed "No, I want to be out there helping."

Sadie smiled "I thought you might, so I wanted to see if you would help with the sound check?"

Jude jumped up "Sure, I'd love to."

Sadie chuckled as they walked out into the lobby. Jude was stunned when she saw it, it didn't even look like the same place, everything was going to be perfect for tomorrow.

She turned to Sadie and smiled "Any requests?"

Sadie thought about it "How about an old one?"

Jude nodded "Alright, I've the perfect one."

Jude goes over to the sound board that's set up in the lobby and puts on a track.

She walks up on stage as the music starts and smiles at Sadie then starts to sing.

_................................................................................._

_[time to be your 21, by alexz johnson]_

_You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and wreckless_

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

I don't believe in love and I  
I put it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21_

_........................................................._

When it was over she walked off the stage as everyone around her clapped their hands.

Jude smiled at everybody "Thanks, now I think I'm gonna go write.

I feel inspired"

Sadie nodded "OK I'll finish up out here, we're almost done."

Jude walked over and hugged her sister "Thanks Sades, I would never have been able to do this without you ya know?"

Sadie smiled "Yeah I know." She laughed and hugged Jude back "Now go write."

**Tommy**

They walked into a bar, and Tommy looked around to see that it was empty "So are we the only ones here?"

Kwest looked around and nodded "Looks like it."

Tommy smiled and laughed "Wow, last day as a single man, and I'm spending it in an empty bar, this'll be great. You guys sure do know how to throw a great party." He said in a sarcastic voice.

Spied came up beside him "Dude, shut it, this is just a stop off. We'll get to the fun stuff later, right Kwest?"

Kwest nodded his head "Yep, he's right T, so calm down, we'll have fun." Then Kwest smiled and looked at Jamie "Right?" Jamie chuckled and nodded "Right."

Tommy looked back and forth between them, then nodded "Alright."

Kwest motioned to the bar "Look, lets just get a drink and chill at the bar for awhile ok?"

Tommy nodded and they walked that way "Sure, why not?"


	9. Tha Day Before Pt2

Jude was still sitting in studio A writing, when Sadie opened the door and walked in "Hey sis."

Jude looked up and smiled "Hey, is everything done out there?"

Sadie smiled and nodded "Yep, everything is all ready for you to get married tomorrow." She paused "Wow, that sounded so weird, you're getting married tomorrow."

Jude smiled "I know, to Little Tommy Q."

Sadie laughed and motioned to the door "Come on, let's get out of here."

Jude stood up but looked confused "Where are we going?"

Sadie smiled "It's a surprise, we have to go and get Maggie and Kat though, so we need to go."

Jude raised a brow "What about Julia?"

Sadie chuckled "Dad's watching her tonight." Stewart had come to stay with Sadie and Kwest for a couple of days for the wedding, then he would be going home. Sadie grabbed Jude's hand and pulled her towards the door "It'll just be us grown ups tonight, let's go."

**Tommy**

Tommy was in the back of his Hummer, they had stopped at his house to get it so everyone could ride together.

It still felt weird for him to think of Jude's house as his, but it was a good kind of weird, for the first time in a long time, he had a real home.

The car came to a stop and everyone got out. When Tommy saw where they were, he turned to Jamie and Kwest "You're sure Jude was ok with this?"

Kwest smiled and nodded "Yes, she said it was fine."

Tommy raised a brow "You actually told her you were bringing me here, and she was fine with that?"

Kwest nodded "Yes, Jamie told her all about it right?" He asked looked to where Jamie was talking to Spied.

Jamie looked up and nodded "Yeah me and Spied told her where we were taking you, she said she was fine with it. Right Spied?"

Spied nodded "Yeah, but then she kid of laughed, I'm not sure what that was about though."

Tommy looked at Kwest, but he just shrugged. Tommy sighed and shrugged as well "Alright, as long as she knows."

Jamie came up beside him and laughed "Don't worry, we're not dong anything that will get you in trouble with the little women."

Tommy rolled his eyes "I'm telling her you called her that."

Jamie lost his smile "No, please don't she can hurt me."

Tommy laughed and they all headed to the white brick building that said 'Tony's Night Club' and had neon lights of girls dancing, along with a sign that said 'Girls Girls Girls'

They walked in and there was Tony himself, he greeted them, then turned to business "So are you gentlemen looking for the bar, or the Night Club?"

Spied smiled "Night Club."

Tony smiled "Right through that door to the left. Have a good evening."

They walked through the door, and inside was a huge room with a stage in the middle of the floor, and over to one side was a dance floor, and on the other side was a bar.

The guys made there way for the bar, and ordered drinks. Kwest Tommy adn Jamie all sat down at the bar, and Spied and the guys made there way to the stage to see the girls.

Tommy turned to Kwest and Jamie "Alright, what's with this place, why was Jude fine with it?"

Kwest looked at Jamie and they both smiled "You'll see." Jamie told him, only making him want to know even more.

**Jude**

Jude was sitting in the back of Kats car with a blind fold on.

They had been in the car for about twenty minutes now, and being blindfolded wasn't much fun.

Finally the car stopped and they helped Jude out. Sadie had one of her hands "Alright we're here, but you can't look yet OK?"

Jude nodded "Yeah ok, let's just hurry this up, I don't like not being able to see."

They led her through a door and up some stairs then into an elevator, then down a hallway, and through another door.

Finally they stopped and Sadie told her to take off the blindfold.

When she did she saw that they were in the rehearsal space.

Jude looked around the room, wondering what they had done to make this a surprise, and that's when she saw it.

The couch had been moved and in it's place were bean bag chairs and pillows. There was a rack with different styles of Pajamas on it, and funcky clothes.

Then there was a table set up with just about everything you could find in a beauty salon.

Jude saw that the amp had been moved and that there was a stack of CD's sitting on the table by the player.

Then looking into the kitchen area she saw a couple of pizzas. She laughed when she saw that the counter was mostly full of bottles of liquor.

Jude smiled at the other girls "This looks like the making of a great night."

Sadie smiled "Well we thought that since you probably didn't want everyone in Toronto to be at your party, we wouldn't go out somewhere, so we brought the party to you."

Jude hugged them all, and smiled "Thanks guys."

Kat smiled "I say we turn on some music and get this part started."

Jude smiled "Let's do it."

**Tommy**

Tommy was sitting at the bar with Jamie and Kwest, talking about Spied and how he found a girl to dance with.

Kwest turned to Jamie and smirked when Tommy cocked his head to one side and pulled his brows down as he watched Spied and the girl dance.

His eyes widened and his month dropped open as he looked back to the two of them "Is that...?" Kwest nodded "Does he know?" Tommy asked, and Jamie shook his head "No, he doesn't know, that's what we thought would be fun for you."

Tommy turned back to where Spied was, and watched him for a minute longer "Alright I can't watch that anymore, I've got to stop him." And he gets up to go over there.

He walked up to them on the dance floor "Spied." Spied waved him away "Spied come on."

Spied looked at him "Quincy I'm dancing."

Tommy nodded "Yeah I can see that, pretty clearly, that's what I need to talk to you about."

Spied waved him away again "Later."

Tommy chuckled "Alright man, see you later Tony." Tommy said to the person Spied was dancing with.

Tony smiled "See you."

Spied looked at him, and his eyes widened, then he backed away before turning around and running out the door.

**Jude**

Everyone was in a pair of Pajamas and had their hair tied back with green goo on their faces, and a drink in their hands.

Jude was laughing at a story Maggie had just told about Tommy from when they were kids "I wish I had seen that." She said as she went and sat her drink on the counter.

When she came back, Kat had four shot glasses and a bottle of something, but Jude didn't know what.

Kat smiled at everyone "Alright, so I know the last time we played it, it didn't go so well, but I thought since it's just us girls tonight, we should play 'I Never'."

Jude smiled "I'm in."

Sadie and Maggie both said they would play, so Kat got the glasses ready "OK Jude, it's your party, so you go first."

Jude thought for a moment "Alright, I'll start out slow, I never dated a guy younger than me."

Maggie picked up a shot "Not only did I date him, but I almost married him, but that ladies, is a story for another night." She said as she downed her first shot.

"OK" Maggie said "I've never dated anyone in the music business."

She laughed as everyone but her took a shot.

Sadie put her glass down and Kat refilled them all. Sadie thought for a moment "Alright, I've never been in jail."

Jude glared at her as she took a drink, and Maggie looked at her in surprise "That's one story my brother never told me about."

Jude laughed "I'll tell you about it sometime, but right now I need to get back at her for that one. I never dated a guy just because he would buy me things."

Sadie looked at her "When did I do that?"

Jude smirked "Jimmy Williams, grade ten, for two months."

Sadie smiled "Oh yeah I remember him, he was kind of cute right?"

Jude nodded "Yeah he was, now you need to drink."

Sadie took a drink "I've never kissed my friends dad."

Her and Jude both looked at Kat, who looked sheepish as she reached for a shot.

She shrugged "My turn, I've never dated a boybander."

Sadie and Jude both laughed and took a shot, and Jude looked at Maggie "I never got drunk at an Aerosmith concert and flashed the band."

Maggie gasped and looked at Jude, and Jude smiled and nodded "Oh yeah I know all about that one, thanks to your little brother."

Maggie reached for her shot "I'm going to kill him."

Everyone laughed as Kat filled the shot glass up again.

**Tommy**

They were back in the hummer now, they had decided to go to Club Zero, the new club that had just opened a few weeks ago, and everyone was cracking up, everyone but Spied.

Tommy put his hand on Spied's shoulder "Thank you man, that was a great way to spend my last night as a single man, I will never forget that."

Spied knocked his hand away "Shut it Quincy."

Kyle leaned up from the very back and laughed "Spied, how could you have been dancing that close and not have known it was a guy?"

Wally laughed "Yeah man, I thought even you were smarter than that."

Spied trying to change the subject "How long until we get there Kwest?"

Kwest laughed "About half an hour man, and remember, when we get there try to behave yourself."

Spied glared at him "Oh haha, just drive the car Kwest."

**Jude**

Maggie looked at Jude "I never kissed a gay cowboy on national TV to make my boyfriends jealous."

Jude picked up her shot and frowned at them "Why is everyone picking on me?"

Sadie laughed "Because it's your party, we have to."

Jude giggled "Oh OK." Then she looked back at Sadie "Oh before I forget, I need to call Spied."

Sadie handed her a phone and Jude dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey." He said.

Jude smiled "Hey, it's me."

Spied sounded happier this time "Hey Dude."

Everyone looked at one another when they saw Jude's smile widen, then they all shrugged, letting the others know they didn't know what was going on "So where are you guys at?"

Spied sighed "We just left the club."

Jude laughed "Did you see Tony?"

Spied was quiet for a moment "What?"

Jude was still laughing "You know, Tony from the club."

"I know Tony, you know Tony?" Spied asked, and in the background Jude heard Tommy laugh "Yeah he knows Tony."

Jude laughed harder now "Yeah I know him, his brother use to work with my dad."

She heard Spied scoff "So you mean when we told you where we were taking him, you knew they were dudes?"

Jude laughed even harder now "Yeah, I'm sorry Spied but I couldn't help it."

Spied sighed "Yeah whatever, I gotto go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jude laughed again "See you Vin."

Jude hung up the phone and handed it back to Sadie who was also laughing "You let them take Tom to Tonys?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, I thought it would be a funny joke."

Sadie nodded "It was, that was great Jude."

Jude tried to stand up then, and fell back down, she tried a second time and fell down again, she started to laugh again as she finally got up and Maggie chuckled "I think the bride has had enough to drink for tonight, don't want her to hung over tomorrow."

Sadie nodded "Yeah, I think it's time we put the drinks away for now."

**Tommy**

When Spied hung up the phone he hear Tommy chuckling "I take it you found out why she was ok with that place?"

Spied nodded, still frowning "Yeah, he dad use to work with Tony's brother, she knew all about him."

Tommy laughed "That's my girl"

They made it to 'Club Zero' and they went in, and right to the bar where they ordered a shot for everyone.

Kwest held his up "OK, this it to Tom, and his last night of freedom, let's drink."

After that drink they drew straws to find who would be the driver for the rest of the night, and Jamie ended up with the short straw.

Later they all went back to Tommy and Jude's place and crashed until the next morning, when they would go to the studio and get ready for the wedding.

**Jude**

Jude was asleep on the couch and Kat was on the floor in front of the couch.

Sadie and Maggie were sitting on the floor across from them talking.

Sadie looked at Maggie and sighed "Can you believe they're really doing this tomorrow?"

Maggie nodded "I know, it seems weird, but I think it's the right thing for them."

Sadie nodded and looked over to where Jude slept "Yeah, they're great together."

Maggie chuckled "Yeah, I mean Tom-Tom is a completely different person with her they he was with anyone else."

Sadie chuckled and turned back to Maggie "I know, we dated remember?"

Maggie laughed lightly "I forgot about that."

Sadie chuckled "Good, they're much better together than we ever thought of being. I think I should go to sleep now."

Maggie nodded "Yeah, big day tomorrow. Goodnight Sadie."

Sadie smiled "Night Maggie."

They both got into the sleeping bags they had, and went to sleep after Sadie set an alarm clock for them.


	10. The big Day Pt1

_I'm so sorry for the wait. I had the chicken poxs, and after they started to fade, my niece got sick with strep throat(She's three) An her four year old sister and one year old brother had to come and stay at my house for awhile so they didn't get it also, and to give their poor mother a break. lol! But now I'm doing better and so is she, so I have an update for you. It's a two parter, and I'll try to post the second part tonight or tomorrow. But just to be on the safe side, I make no promises lol!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude woke the next morning with a headache and a groan.

Sadie reached over and turned off the alarm, and looked around to make sure the others were waking up as well.

Jude grabbed her head "Does anyone have anything I can take for this?"

Sadie chuckled and handed her a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of Gatorade "The Gatorade will help with a hangover."

Jude took the bottles and offered a small smile "Thanks Sade's."

When Maggie came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, and saw Jude still sitting with her head in her hands, she chuckled "Looks like someone had a little to much to drink last night."

Jude looked up at her and sighed "I'm never drinking again."

Sadie chuckled "Isn't that what you said after that thing in Berry?"

Jude glared at her "Shut it, you have to be nice to me today, it's my day you know."

Sadie chuckled again "OK, I'll make you some coffee, that will make you feel better, alright?"

Jude nodded "Thank you, that would be great.

As Jude drank her coffee, she got ready to leave, they were all going to Sadies place since Kwest stayed at Jude and Tommy's the night before, to take showers and get ready to go to G-major to get ready for the wedding.

**Tommy**

Tommy was the first one up, which surprised him a little, since he drank more than Jamie, and Jamie was a light sleeper anyway.

But since he was up, he took some aspirin and then got in the shower. After words, he went into the kitchen and found some Gatorade, then made some toast.

The last thing he wanted was a hangover today, and this is what always helped him, he should be fine later.

So sitting at the kitchen table, eating his toast and drinking some coffee he had made, was where Jamie found him a little while later when the others woke up.

Jamie gave him a slight nod as he poured himself a cup of coffee "Hey, been up long?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, a little while. Couldn't really sleep anymore."

Jamie nodded and sat down across from him and smiled "So can you believe it?"

Tommy raised his brows "Believe what?"

Jamie chuckled "That you're actually going to marry Jude today."

Tommy smiled "It's a little hard to believe, that after everything we've been through, this is really going to happen."

Jamie stood up and as he went to walk past Tommy, he laid a hand on his shoulder "Just don't do anything to screw it up Quincy."

Tommy rolled his eyes "Thanks Andrews, I'll try my best."

Jamie laughed and walked out of the room, just as Spied and Wally walked in and headed for the coffee pot.

Just as they were sitting down, Kwest and Kyle walked in behind them. Kwest gave Tommy a nod as he head for the fridge to get some juice "Hey guys, where's Jamie?"

Spied looked up from his cup "He said he was getting in the shower."

Kwest nodded and grabbed a piece of toast on of Tommy's plate. Tommy raised a brow at him "You seem to be feeling pretty good this morning."

Kwest shrugged "I drank a lot of water, and took some aspirin and a shower last night, didn't want to feel like you guys today." He said with a chuckle and a look to the guys at the other end of the table.

Tommy chuckled "I feel fine today, jus finished breakfast." He said as he stood and took his plate to the sink "Gatorade, that's what does the trick, lots of it."

Kwest saw the bottle of pills and chuckled "An aspirin."

Tommy shrugged and smiled "Yeah well, that helps."

Everybody laughed and finished their coffee then to got ready to go to G-major.

**G-major**

When the guys got there, Sadie told Tommy he wasn't allowed in his office, and if he needed anything out of it, he had to have someone else get it.

Tommy frowned "Why can't I go in there?"

Sadie sighed "Because, that's where Jude's getting ready, and you can't see her before the wedding."

Tommy nodded and held up a hand "Alright, I'll just go and wait in D's office, if that's OK?"

Sadie nodded "Yes, that's fine, and your suit is in studio A, along with Kwest's, so please let him know that will you?"

Tommy nodded "Alright."

Sadie shooed him away now "Go now, there are things to do you know."

Tommy chuckled "Alright, see you later."

As he walked away, he saw Kwest, and told him where his suit was, then after finding his own, he headed for Darius' office to get ready, But when he opened the door, he ran into someone he had not expected to see there "What are you doing here?"

The person smiled and walked towards him "You didn't think I would miss this, did you Tom?"

**Jude**

Jude was sitting in a chair in Tommy's office, letting Sadie do her hair and makeup, as Maggie and Kat sat doing her nails.

After a few more minutes, Sadie took a step back and smiled "Alright, all done here."

Kat put her nail brush down and smiled "Done here also."

Sadie looked at Maggie "How are you coming?"

Maggie held up a finger "Almost....alright I'm done."

They all took a step back and looked her over. Jude sighed and waited for an answer "Well? How does it all look?"

Sadie smiled "You look great Jude."

Maggie nodded "Yeah, Tom-Tom's not going to know what hit him when he see's you."

Sadie smiled again "Alright, now it's time for us to get ready, then we can help you get into the dress."

Jude nodded "Alright, anything I can do to help you guys?"

Kat shook her head "Nope, you just sit tight and wait for us to help you."

Jude nodded again and sat down "Alright."

They where just getting finished with their makeup the Maggie looked over and see's Jude's face "Are you alright Jude?"

Jude looked up at her and raised her brows "Hmmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Why?"

Maggie shrugged "You look a little nervous."

Jude shook her head "No, I'm good."

Sadie looked at her "You do look a little...off."

Jude looked at her "I do?"

Kat nodded now "Yeah, you do, you look a little green."

Jude shook her head again "No really I'm..I'm ahh...I'm going to be sick." She said as she stood and ran to Tommy's bathroom.

Sadie walked in and saw Jude wiping her mouth on a damp towel, and handed her a toothbrush.

Jude took it and looked at her "Where did this come from?" She asked, knowing she had left hers at Sadie's.

Sadie smiled "Well, I know you, and I know when you get nervous, you tent to get sick, and I figure today would be a day you would get a little nervous, so I came prepared."

Jude laughed "Just like a girl scout, thank you Sadie, I don't know what I would do without you."

Sadie smiled "I know, now brush your teeth, and let's get your makeup fixed so we can get you into that great dress."

A few minutes later, Jude's makeup was fixed and the dress was on, and everyone smiled.

It was a strapless dress, and it was fitted to the waist, where it puffed out and laid in folds all the way around. One side the fold was coated with little beads, that shimmered when she moved. There was a zipper in the back, but it was hidden by cover of buttons. There was also a small loop hidden by a button, so that when it was time to dance she could have the train buttoned up off the floor. The train wasn't long, but just long enough to drag behind her as she walked.

Sadie smiled "Wow Jude, you look amazing, that dress is perfect."

Maggie nodded "Yeah Jude, you look beautiful."

Kat gave her a hug "I just can't believe you're getting married."

Sadie laughed "I know, neither can I, before me even."

Jude laughed "Don't worry Sade's, it's only a matter of time before Kwest pop's the question himself."

Sadie laughed again "I'm just kidding Jude, I think it's great, I'm so happy for you."

Jude smiled at them all "Thank you, all of you, for being here for me today, it really means a lot to have you guys be a part of this with me."

Maggie rolled her eyes "Like we would be anywhere else."

Sadie grabbed a camera out of her bag "Alright guys, group shot."

They all gathered around Jude, as Sadie set the camera up on Tommy's desk. Then with big smiles on their faces, the camera flashed.

Jude sighed and smiled "Alright, now all we have to do is wait."

Then taking a deep breath and sitting down (With the help of Kat and Maggie) she did just that.

**Tommy**

Tommy walked out of Darius' office again and went to knock on his office door.

Sadie asked who was it "It's me." He said "I need to talk to Maggie."

Maggie opened the door and stepped out "What's up Tom-Tom?"

Tommy sighed "A surprise guest showed up, and I need you to come help me with them."

Maggie frowned slightly "Alright, where are they?"

Tommy pointed across the lobby "D's office, let's go."

They walked over and Tommy opened the door, and Maggie walked in, and when she saw who was in there she looked just as surprised as Tommy had "When did you get here.......?"


	11. The Big Day Pt2

_They walked over and Tommy opened the door, and Maggie walked in, and when she saw who was in there she looked just as surprised as Tommy had "When did you get here.......?"_

"When did you get here Mom?" Maggie asked upon seeing her mother standing in D's office.

She was about five-nine, with hair the same shade as Tommy's, her skin tone was the same, as was her eye color. In fact, Tommy looked just like his mother, aside from his nose, her nose was slightly smaller than his. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement.

Alice Dutois smiled at her daughter "This morning, you two didn't really think I would miss this did you?

I know enough about Jude to know that she means a great deal to my boy, I wasn't going to let him get married and miss that."

Maggie gave Alice a hug "But when I called you, you said you weren't going to be able to make it."

Alice smiled again "That was to throw you off, I wanted to surprise you. Surprise."

Tommy laughed "Maggie, why don't you take mom to my office with the other girls, she can see Jude."

Maggie nodded "Alright" She looked at her mother "Come on mom, you won't believe how your dress looks on her."

Alice nodded, and looked at Tommy "You look great Thomas, I'm happy you found someone to make you happy at last."

Tommy smiled and gave her a hug "Thank you, I'm glad you got to come, I know Jude will be happy to see you."

Alice smiled "I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

She turned to Maggie "Alright, now show my to the office, I want to see my soon-to-be daughter in-law."

Maggie chuckled and opened the door "Alright mother, right this way."

**Jude**

They had been taking more pictures and laughing, when Maggie walked in, followed my Mrs. Dutois.

When Jude saw her, she smiled and walked over to her "Mrs. Dutois, I thought you weren't going to be able to make it?"

Alice smiled "Please Jude, call me Alice, and as I told Thomas, I wouldn't miss this day for anything. I'm so glad he found someone to make him happy at last, he so deserves it."

Jude hugged the older women "I couldn't agree with you more, he deserves it more than anything, I'm just glad he picked me."

Alice chuckled "From what I've heard, there was no helping that, the two of you, are the definition of true love."

Alice looked Jude over then and smiled "Jude honey, you look stunning in that dress, better than I ever did."

Jude chuckled lightly "I highly doubt that, but thank you, I'm just so thankful you let me use it."

Alice nodded "Yes well, since my girl didn't want to wear it" She said, glaring playfully at Maggie "I didn't want it to go to waste, and when Tom asked me if you could use it, I knew it would be perfect."

Jude frowned slightly "Wait, what? He asked you if I could use it, When?"

Alice shrugged "Oh, it's been close to a year now I would say. Why?"

Jude smiled and shook her head "Nothing, he's just even more amazing than I thought he was."

Jude then there was a knock at the door, then it opened to reveal Stewart on the other side.

Sadie motioned to the others "I think it's time you guys go and take your seats" She looked at Jude "I'll be right outside the door, and I'll knock once when it's time to go."

Jude nodded and smiled "Alright, see you out there."

When they left, Jude looked at her father and saw tears in his eyes, and held out her hands "Oh no, do you start that, then I'll start and Sadie will kill me for messing up my makeup again before the wedding even starts."

He laughed lightly "I'm sorry honey, you just look so grown up. You're beautiful sweetheart."

Jude smiled "Thanks dad, you don't look half bad yourself."

Stewart smiled, then became serious once more "I'm proud of you Jude, you've really grown into a wonderful women, and you picked a good man, he's really changed since he fist came into all of our lives hasn't he?"

Jude nodded with a smile "He really has, we both have. I'm so happy about this dad, I know it's the right thing to do."

Stewart looked her in the eye "No doubts? Because it's not to late to change your mind you know."

Jude laughed "No doubts." Just then there was one knock on the door and Jude smiled "Sounds like we're up now dad, are you ready?"

Stewart shook his head as he took her arm "Not even close."

Jude chuckled as he opened the door.

**Later**

The ceremony went off without a hitch, which surprised everyone a little, since it was Jude and Tommy.

But it went great, and now they had cleared away the chairs and got everything set up for the reception.

Spied was singing most of the time, with the guys as his back up, and when he wasn't singing, Kwest was acting as DJ.

Tommy and Jude had just had their first dance as Husband and Wife, to the song that Tommy wrote, and were now sitting back down, as Sadie stood to make a speech.

Sadie grabbed a mic. and smiled "Well I would like to make a toast to my sister and new brother in-law. Congratulations Tommy and Jude."

She chuckled "If someone had told me six years ago that my sister was going to marry Tom Quincy, I would have laughed in their face, all I had ever heard, was how much she could not stand him, and his music, he was to quote her, a sell out boy bander" She said, causing everyone to chuckle "Then she met him, and something changed in her, and I could see her falling for him, and what I hated the most at the time, was I could see him falling back.

If someone told me four ears ago my sister would marry Tom Quincy, I would have cried." She chuckled "But then as I got to know Tom Quincy the person, not Little Tommy Q. The boy bander, I knew Jude was perfect for him.

So a couple of months ago, when he came to me and asked for my help planning her twenty-first birthday party, where he wanted to ask her to marry him, I knew there was nothing I could do but say yes.

And now I'm more than happy to stand here today, and welcome Tom into the family as my brother, husband to my sister who loves him, and know without a hint of doubt that he loves her as she should be loved."

Sadie raised her glass and smiled at the happy couple "To Jude and Tommy, may that love see them through tomorrow and all the days of their lives."

Everyone clapped and Sadie handed the mic. off to Kwest as she sat down, leaving him to make his speech as the best man.

He smiled "Alright let's see, I've known Tom since he was Little Tommy Q, I've seen his good times and I've seen his bad times.

And then one day this red headed firey stubborn girl came along, and I could see that even when he was having one of those bad days, they weren't as bad with her around. Anyone could see that she made him better.

Now Jude I met when she was fifteen, I've seen her with a broken heart, and I've seen Tom put that same heart back together again, even if he was the one to break it in the first place" He said, causing a low chuckled to ripple through the room "I've seen her grow as an artist and he as a producer, and I've seen them both grow as people.

Without the other one, they wouldn't be who they are today, and that would just be a shame.

What I'm trying to say, is they're perfect together, they make the other better everyday."

He held up his glass "To Tom and Jude, Congrates guys."

Once again everyone clapped, and Jude was surprised when Tommy stood and made his way to the makeshift stage and grabbed the mic. from the stand.

He smiled at her, the looked around the room "Hey everybody, thanks for coming."

He cleared his throat and smiled at her again "So the past couple of days, Jude's been asking me why I've been acting weird, I told her I didn't know what she was talking about, but" He said turning his eyes to her once more "I lied, I have a surprise for you, and it took a little bit of planning and a little help from the guys to pull off.

So I would like to ask Spied, Wally, and Kyle to join me up here."

Jude smiled as the guys walked to the stage, then she smiled at Tommy and sat back to listen to him.

He grabbed a stool and sat on it holding his guitar "So you can probably guess it's song, and I'd like to dedicate this to Jude, my wife." He looked at Jude and chuckled "Does that sound weird to you also?"

Jude chuckled and nodded her head, and Tommy smiled "Well wife, this is for you."

_(if i didn't have you, by randy travis) _

_  
__Well I lost my heart on the day we met  
But I gained a lot that I don't regret  
Then I hung around till you said I do  
I knew I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have you _

_  
Well it changed my thinking  
When you changed your name  
And neither one of us will ever be the same  
And I swear I'm never gonna be untrue  
'Cause I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have you_

_  
If I didn't have you I'd long ago  
Been left in the dark out in the cold  
Blowing around from town to town  
Like a feather in the wind  
If I didn't have you I know I'd be  
Floundering around like a ship at sea  
Lost in the rain of a hurricane  
That's where I'd have been_

_  
But I didn't get lost 'cause I saw your light  
Shining like a beacon on a cold dark night  
And the sun came up and the skies turned blue  
No I wouldn't have nothing  
If I didn't have you_

_  
Well I count my blessings every night I pray  
That the Lord lets me keep you just one more day  
And every day He does 'cause God knows too  
That I wouldn't have nothing  
If I didn't have you_

_Well I've already said it but I swear it's true  
I know I wouldn't have nothing  
If I didn't have you _

When the song was over, Tommy made his way to Jude, and they shared a kiss as everyone clapped.

When she pulled back Jude smiled "I loved it, it was great."

The guys started playing another song, and Jude and Tommy made their way to the dance floor once more, getting lost in the music, and each other.

**Later**

Tommy and Jude were in the car on their way home, they had been talking about how surprised they were when Darius had handed them an envelop and said he was happy for them. They opened it to see two tickets for a cruise that was to leave the next morning and a note saying that he had pushed the release date back on their albums to give them more time.

When they got home, they walked up the front walk holding hands, and just as Jude opened the door, Tommy held her back from entering the house, and swept her up into his arms and carried her inside.

He set her down in front of the stairs and they both shared a laugh, and Jude kissed him "Welcome home husband."

Tommy kissed her back and smiled "Same to you wife."

Jude laughed "I like the sound of that."

Tommy nodded "I was thinking the same thing." He looked around the room, a thoughtful look upon his face, then turned his eyes back to her and raised a brow "Well now, what should to newly-weds do in a house all alone?" He asked her playfully.

Jude placed a finger on her chine, looking as if she was thinking about it, then she smiled "I have a few ideas."

Tommy looked surprised "Really?" He asked, playing alone still "What would those be?"

Jude smiled and headed for the stairs "You'll have to follow me to find out." She said, smiling at him sweetly.

Tommy smiled and took a step towards her "Well then, let's go." He said as he grabbed a hold of her waist and kissed her as she backed up the stairs.


	12. Love Just Is

Tommy and Jude spent the next morning getting their things packed for the cruise. They stopped by G-major to tell everyone goodbye.

When they walked in, hand in hand, everyone clapped and a few people even whistled.

Jude and Tommy laughed at how all their friends were acting as they made their way across the lobby to where Sadie and Kwest were talking.

Sadie gave Jude a hug "I can't believe you guys are going to be gone for so long."

Jude chuckled "I know, but it's only a few weeks Sades."

Sadie nodded "I know, but I'll miss you."

Tommy chuckled this time "Don't worry Sadie, we'll be back before you know it."

Sadie faked a pout "Yes, but it'll be different, you're married now, it's not going to be the same as it is now."

Tommy smiled "Yeah but, we're still Jude and Tommy, we'll still argue and fight and bicker, just like we always do."

This got a chuckle out of all of them, and Sadie gave them each a hug, and smiled "OK, you guys better hurry back, but have fun also."

Jude smiled and squeezed Tommy's hand "Don't worry Sadie, we will. I'll see you in a month."

They found their other friends and told them all goodbye, then they headed for the airport, where they checked their bags and waited to board the flight.

**One Month Later**

Sadie was sitting in the lobby of G-major, Jude and Tommy had come home late last night, and now she was waiting for them to come in. She had just looked at the clock again, when the doors opened and they walked in, smiling.

Sadie jumped up and went to meet them "Finally, I was beginning to think you forgot about us here."

Jude hugged her sister and laughed "It's nice to see you to Sadie."

Sadie smiled "It's nice to have you guys back" She said as they walked over to a couch "How was the cruse?" She asked with a smile.

Jude and Tommy smiled at each other "It was amazing Sades, truly amazing." Jude said, still smiling at her husband.

Sadie rolled her eyes but smiled "Now I don't want you to get to mushy on me, I don't want to hear about anything that's not PG."

Jude laughed and Tommy rolled his eyes, as Jamie and Kwest walked up to the little group.

Jamie smiled at the two of them "Hey guys, welcome home. How was the trip?"

Tommy shrugged "As great as it was, and it was great, it's really nice to be home."

Jude nodded "Yeah, I missed you all so much."

Sadie chuckled "I told you so." She said, causing them all to laugh.

A little while later, after seeing everyone and talking about the cruse until they were both tired of talking, they headed home, it had been a long day and tomorrow it was time to go back to work for real.

They got some laundry going and after eating dinner together, Jude was washing as Tommy dried.

Tommy was wiping out a glass, and looked at the sick full of dishes "You know, these dishes could wait until tomorrow."

Jude looked over at him with a raised brow, and he smiled as she tossed the sponge down into the sink full of soapy water "Sounds good to me, I think we should go to bed."

Tommy smiled and grabbed her hand, already starting to pull her towards the other room "That's exactly what I was thinking Mrs. Quincy."

Jude smiled as she took another step forward and kissed him as he walked backwards into the living room, heading for the stairs.

**The Next Day**

Tommy drove them both to the studio , and Jude went straight into studio A, while Tommy went to his office.

Jude walked in and found Kwest and smiled "Hey."

Kwest turned to her and smiled "Hey, so while you guys were gone, I'm just going to go ahead and assume that since it was you and Tom, you wrote something?"

Jude laughed "Maybe one or two things."

Kwest chuckled "Alright then, what do you have?"

Jude got out her journal and opened it to the page with a song on it that she knew she wanted on her album, and handed the journal to Kwest.

As he read, she thought about when she wrote it, and what had inspired her to write it in the first place.

_They had only been gone for a few hours, when Tommy realized he forgot his journal, and while it should not have been a big deal, since you could buy them in the gift shop, it still made him mad that he didn't have it._

_So him being in a bad mood, put Jude into a bad mood also, and they spent the day snapping at one another._

_Finally, after arguing most of the day, Tommy realized how stupid he was acting and apologized to her for being a jerk._

_Jude smiled at him "That's OK, I still love you." She said._

_He smiled at her "Why?"_

_Jude frowned slightly "Why what? Why do I love you?"_

_Tommy nodded "Yes, why do you love me so much?"_

_Jude thought about it for a moment "There are so many reasons, that I don't really know why I love you, don't you know by now? Love just is, there's no rhyme or reason to it."_

_Tommy smiled at that and thought about it for a moment, before wrapping his arm around her "Good." Was all he said to that as he leaned down and pressed his smiling lips to hers._

_Later that night as he slept, Jude got out of bed and got her journal. There was a song in her head and she didn't want to forget any of it, so taking a pen she wrote it out._

_The next morning when Tommy woke up, he saw a new journal laying on the table, with a little white card with his name on it._

Jude was brought back to the present by Kwest "This is really good Jude. I can't imagine who it's about though." He said with a laugh.

With a roll of her eyes and a chuckle she reached for her journal back "Thanks Kwest."

Kwest laughed "So what do you have in mind for the music, or are we starting from scratch with this one?"

Jude shook her head "Actually, there's one track that me and the guys recorded a while back, that I had in mind for this one."

Kwest nodded "OK then, let's get to work superstar."

**A Little While Later**

"Let's do it one more time Jude." Kwest said again.

Jude sighed "Again, come on Kwest."

Kwest nodded "I know, that last take was good, but you can do great, so come on, once more."

Jude nodded "Alright, once more, from the top." She said, making him laugh.

Then Jude closed her eyes, not seeing when Tommy walked in.

_(love just is, by hilary duff) _

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about _

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you_

_Chorus:  
Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

_When you ask to stay and then disappear  
It seems you're gone but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace_

_Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you_

_Chorus_

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't give to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you... I just do _

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you _

_chorus_

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

When it was over, Jude looked up and saw Tommy standing there with a smile on his face.

She got off the stool and walked out of the booth.

Kwest smiled also "I think you nailed it that time Jude, good job."

Jude smiled "Thanks Kwest." She turned to Tommy "What did you think? Did you like it?"

Tommy nodded, still smiling "It was great, when did you write that?"

Jude shrugged "Remember when we got into a fight when you forgot your journal?"

Tommy nodded again "Yeah, I was stupid and got us both in a bad mood for no reason."

Jude chuckled "Yeah well, i wrote it that night after you fell asleep, I couldn't sleep and i had this song in my head so I wrote it done, then went and bought you that new journal."

Tommy laughed "We should fight more often, we always seem to make the best music when there's a fight involved."

Jude laughed "I don't think we need to worry about that, we fight often enough already."

Kwest muttered what sounded like an "Amen" when Jude said that, but they ignored him.

Instead Tommy smiled "You're right, there are a lot of other ways to inspire each other."

Kwest sighed "I think that's my cue to leave now." He said as he started to stand.

Tommy laughed "I was joking, actually I wanted to see if you had time for me today?"

Kwest nodded as he sat back down "Yeah, we were just finishing up here, I'll finish mixing the song tomorrow."

Tommy nodded "Alright, I have a song I want to work on."

Jude smiled and nudged him with her elbow "See, that new journal is even better than your old one."

Tommy laughed "Oh yes, so much better."

Kwest rolled his eyes at the two and stood "If you want to go set up in studio B, I'll meet you in there when I'm done here."

After Tommy agreed to set up, Jude turned back to Kwest "OK well I'm going to go now, Maggie wanted to have lunch today, but before I go, can I get a copy of the song so she can hear it?"

Kwest nodded and burned her copy of it, then he wrote 11-30-2010 on it before handing it to her. "There you go."

Jude thanked him and left to call Maggie to come and pick her up, since she and Tommy drove to work together.


	13. A Test

Kwest walked into studio B to see if Tommy had everything ready to work, and found him waiting with his journal and guitar.

Kwest sat down "Alright, let's get to work."

The guys worked on the song for a couple of hours, working to get the lyrics just right, then they set to work on the music.

After another two and a half hours, they decided to call it a day, and said they would pick up on it tomorrow.

Tommy headed out, and was on his way home "It's still weird" He thought to himself as he drove home "To think on the Harrisons house as home, but now it wasn't just the Harrison house, it was the Harrison-Quincy house, and it really was home. It's a great feeling to make a home with someone you love." He thought as he smiled to himself, reaching over and turning up the radio.

When he got home a few minutes later, he saw the Jude was home also, and he went inside to see what she saw doing, and he found her in the kitchen.

"Hey" He said, walking in behind her "What are you doing?"

Jude turned at the sound of his voice and smiled "Hey, nothing, just trying to think of something for dinner, I feel like I'm starving."

Tommy looked a little uneasy, and Jude laughed "Don't worry, I'm not cooking, I was thinking we could order in tonight."

Tommy chuckled "Oh well then, get whatever you want, you know what I like, I'm going to go take a quick shower."

Jude nodded as she grabbed the phone "Alright, take your time, there's no hurry."

Tommy leaned over and kissed her before she dialed the phone then headed out of the room.

After dinner they sat on the couch, the TV playing quietly in the background, as they told the other about their days, and what they had going on the next day at work.

They decided that it was to early to go to bed, but they didn't want to go out, so they would watch a movie.

Jude cuddled up next to Tommy with a throw blanket over her and Tommy lightly ran his finger tips through her hair, watching her more than the movie.

She didn't care though, she wasn't watching the movie much either, she was so tired tonight, and it wasn't long before she had drifted off to sleep.

She awoke a little while later to a kiss on the cheek, then another on her jaw, and another on the corner of her mouth.

She smiled with her eyes still closed as yet another kiss landed full on her lips.

Opening her eyes now, Jude looked into the sky blue eyes of her husband and smiled once again.

Sitting up she leaned over and kissed him in the same places he had kissed her, before once again kissing his lips.

Tommy reached over and turned off the TV, as they stood and made their way to the stairs, still locked together.

Later that night, Jude woke up and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out and sat down on the side of the bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep now, so she grabbed her journal and left the room, going to the living room to find her guitar.

**The Next Day**

Tommy woke up before Jude, and got ready for work, then before leaving, he woke her up and told her he was leaving and he would see her later.

After watching him leave the room, she got out of bed and started getting ready for the day as well.

When she got to the studio a little later, she found Sadie, needing someone to talk to "Can it wait until lunch Jude, I'm kind of swamped right now." Sadie said when Jude asked if they could talk.

Jude nodded and said she would see her later, but all morning she had trouble focusing on her work, and was greatful when lunchtime finally rolled around.

Jude found Sadie and they left. When they got to the diner the often went to, Sadie knew something was bothering Jude and asked her about it "What's going on? Why do you need to talk so bad, is everything alright?"

Jude looked around the room, then leaned forward "I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone alright? Not even Kwest."

Sadie nodded "Of course Jude."

Jude took a breath "I think, I'm not sure but I think, I might be pregnant." She said, looking like she might throw up.

Sadie tried to judge from Judes face if she was happy or not, but couldn't really tell "Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Because I think it's a great thing."

Jude nodded " Of course, yes if it's true it's a good thing, I'm just a little freaked out, and I'm not even sure."

Sadie nodded "Alright, what makes you think you're pregnant?"

Jude looked around the room as she let out a quiet "Shhhhh" Then turning back to Sadie "Well, I've been so hungry lately, but when I eat, I got a little sick to my stomach, and for the past few days all I want to do is sleep. Then last night I started throwing up, and I did it again this morning before work.

"And the big one, I'm late, like a week and a half late, which is not normal for me."

Sadie didn't know what to say "Wow Jude, sounds like you are. What does Tom say about this?"

Jude looked away and Sadie sighed "You haven't told him right?" She asked, causing Jude to shake her head and look sheepish "No, not yet, I want to be a little more sure before I do."

Sadie nodded "Alright, here's what we'll do then, when we go back to the studio, I'm going to leave and get you a test, you can't do it or it'll be in 'Talk National' tomorrow. Then you can either take it at the studio, or take it home and do it then.

Whatever it says, you can tell him then if that's how you want to do it, but you need to tell him, either way. He should know if it's something you're at least worried about."

Jude nodded and smiled "You're right, thanks Sades."

After that they ate their lunch, then Sadie dropped Jude back at the studio before making her way to the drugstore.

When she got back she snuck the box into Jude's bag, leaving it for her to take home.

Jude finished for the day and after checking with Sadie, she went home, telling Tommy she would see him later.

When she got home, there was a message from Maggie, asking them over for dinner that night, she said she had a surprise she wanted to tell them about, and to call her and let her know.

So before doing anything else, Jude made a quick call to Tommy, and asked him if he wanted to go.

"Sure, I wonder what she wants to tell us about." He said over the phone a few minutes later, also saying that he would call her later, to which Jude agreed.

Now that she had nothing to do, Jude took the test out of her bag and headed for the bathroom upstairs.

A few minutes later, she looked at the white stick and saw a smiley face, letting her know that she was in fact, pregnant.

All at once, the tears almost overwhelmed her. She was so happy, she hadn't even known she wanted this until this moment, but now she wanted it more than anything.

A little while later, she had it planned out, how she would tell him. She wouldn't do it tonight, since they were going to Maggie's, she would wait until it was just the two of them.

For now, she had the rest of the afternoon to herself, and she still needed to do some Christmas shopping.

Which is how she found herself walking up the front walk a few hours later, bags in hand, done with her shopping. Tommy would be glad, since he's not much of a shopper himself, and now he wouldn't have to go.

She was so happy with what she got for him, she almost couldn't believe it when she found the CD in that music store. She didn't even know there was a 'Greatest Hits Of The Crome Cat' so when she saw it, and saw that it was quite a few of Tommy's favorites, she couldn't pass it up.

When she got inside, Tommy was there, already dress to go to Maggie's place. He took some of the bags, Jude made sure to hide the bag with his gift in it before coming inside, and helped her in the door.

Jude took her coat off and made sure he wouldn't find the CD in her bag, then she showed him what she got for everyone.

After she was done with all of that, it was time for her to get read to leave.

In the car on the way there, Jude wondered out loud what Maggie was going to tell them.

Tommy shrugged "I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. I guess we'll see in a little while though."


	14. Maggie's Surprise

When they got to Maggie's, she opened the door before they had a chance to knock, and ushered them inside.

Tommy took off his jacket, and was taking Jude's when they heard someone in the kitchen, but he only thought it was Julia.

Jude saw the happy look in Maggie's eye and couldn't help but smile along with her "Alright, what's the big surprise?"

Maggie lead them into the living room and they sat down before smiling at them "I met someone."

Tommy looked surprised "What do you mean someone, who someone?"

Maggie smiled a little bigger "Jack, we use to work together, but he left, the office moved him, and I just found out when I came here, that this is where he was moved.

I ran into him again, and we've been, kind of hanging out some."

Jude smiled "Hanging out?"

Maggie shrugged "We've been on a few dates, but mostly we stay here, him and Julia get along great. I just didn't want to tell anyone until I kew how things were going to go, I had told Julia that he was a friend and there might come a time when he wasn't around anymore, I just didn't know if things were going to be serious or not, but now I'm pretty sure of that."

Tommy smiled "Well I'm happy for you Maggie May, that's great."

Jude nodded her agreement "Where is Julia?"

Maggie motioned towards the kitchen "With Jack, I want you two to meet him, he's going to have dinner with us, in face, he's cooking it, along with Julia."

Tommy nodded "Alright, so let's meet Jack, Jack what?"

Maggie chuckled "Oh yeah, Jack Reed."

Tommy nodded once more "OK, let's meet Jack Reed."

Maggie stood up "Alright, you stay here, I'll be right back with him."

When Maggie left the room, Jude turned to Tommy with a smile "This is kind of cool, I'm glad she found someone to make her happy."

Tommy nodded "Yeah, I just hope he's as great as she thinks he is."

Just then, Maggie walked back in, followed by Julia, and then Jack.

Jack stuck his hand out for Tommy to shake it and introduced himself "Hey, I'm Jack, you must be Tom" He said and turned to Jude, again extending his hand "And you must be Jude, it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about the both of you."

Tommy smiled "Nice to meet you also, we've heard nothing about you." He said with a chuckle.

Jack laughed "Well there's not much to tell, anything you want to know?" He asked with a smile.

Maggie took her place beside him and smiled "Why don't we sit down and you can tell them about Sara."

Tommy raised his brows "Sara?"

Jack smiled and nodded "My daughter, she's with her grandparents tonight." He turned to Jude "She actually loves your music." He turned back to Tommy "She just about had a breakdown when I told her Maggie was your sister."

Jude smiled "How old is she?"

Jack smiled and took out his wallet to show her a picture "Just a year older then Julia. Actually they have the same babysitter."

Julia cleared her throat, and Jack chuckled "Sorry, I mean the same young adult care giver."

Jude and Tommy both lightly chuckled at that, as Jude handed Tommy the picture to see.

Handing it back to Jack, Tommy smiled "She's beautiful Jack."

Jack took the picture and nodded "Yeah, she looks just like her mother." He said looking at the picture, then he looked at to Tommy and Jude "Her mother died, Car accident when Sara was about a year old."

Jude looked sympathetic "I'm sorry."

Jack waved his hand "Let's not talk about that though, that's something for another time. What about dinner, anyone ready for that, it's just about done I'd say."

The group moved to the dinning room table, and eat dinner, talking more and getting to know one another.

When the evening was over and Jude and Tommy were making their way out, Maggie went to help them with their jackets.

She smiled at them when they were out of ear shot "Alright, so what do you guys think?"

Jude smiled "I like him, he seems like a great guy Maggie."

Tommy nodded "Jude's right, he seems like a really nice guy Mags, I'm happy for you."

Maggie smiled a little wider "Thanks guys, I'm glad." Then she looked at Jude "I was wondering if you wanted to go Christmas shopping with me tomorrow?"

Jude nodded "I already did mine, but I'll go with you to do yours."

Maggie nodded "Alright, will you be at home or the studio or where?"

"Tomorrow's my day off" Jude said "So I'll be at home."

Maggie smiled "Alright, how does about one sound, we can have lunch and go shopping then? Sound good to you?"

Jude nodded "Sounds great. do you just want me to pick you up or you could pick me up either way?"

Maggie nodded "Yeah, I'll swing by and get you."

Jude hugged Maggie before they left "OK, I'll see you tomorrow."

Then, hand and hand, they made their way to the car, and went home.

**In The Car**

Tommy reached over, and grabbed Jude's hand as he drove, and gave it a light squeeze "So what are you planning on for tomorrow? Anything other than Christmas shopping with Maggie?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, I was thinking of getting the Christmas tree and all that stuff out and then when you get home, we could put it all up."

Tommy grimced "You know what, I think I have to stay late at the studio tomorrow, got a lot at stuff to do."

Jude rolled her eyes "How about I put it this way, you're going to help me when you get home, and that won't be late." She said with a chuckle.

Tommy chuckled also "Fine, whatever you say Harrison."

Jude raised a brow "Harrison?"

Tommy shrugged "Harrison-Quincy is to long, and just calling you Quincy would be weird, so yeah I'm sticking with Harrison."

Jude chuckled and shook her head.

**The Next Day**

Jude was just getting home from shopping with Maggie.

She told her about taking the test and how she was going to tell Tommy. Now though, it was time to get the Christmas things out of the attic.

And when that was done, she decided to wrap some of the things she bought, while waiting for Tommy to get home to help her put the Christmas things out.

When Tommy got home later that evening, he saw the tree and lights and all of the decorations laying around, ready to be put out.

Then he saw a pile of gifts Jude had wrapped.

Going over and looking at them, he saw one with his name on it, and he picked it up.

It looked to be about the size of a shirt box, but was to light to hold a shirt.

As he was looking it over, Jude walked in "Hey, put that down, don't you know you're not suppose to look at your own until Christmas?"

Tommy put it down and turned to look at her with a pout "Fine, but you're being mean. You shouldn't put it out until Christmas."

Jude laughed at the look on his face, making him smile "Oh come on Tommy, it's only twenty-three days away, you'll live until then."

With a laugh, Tommy walked over to her "Alright, what do you want me to do, I've never done this before, so be gentle with me."

Jude laughed "All we're going to do is decorate a tree, it's not hard."

Tommy shrugged "OK, but if it doesn't look good when we're done, I warned you."

Jude nodded "Alright, if it's not good, I'll blame myself." She said with a chuckle.

A little while later, the tree was done, and all of the boxes Jude wrapped before, were now sitting underneath.

Jude told Tommy he did a great job, then with a kiss, and a hug, they walked upstairs, and headed for bed, Jude thinking about tomorrow night, she would tell him then, and it would be perfect.


	15. Here

The next day, Jude and Sadie were making planes for Christmas. They had decided that Sadie and Kwest would come over to Jude and Tommy's on Christmas day, along with Maggie and Julia, and Stewart was coming into town also.

Jude and Tommy had already talked about it, and they decided that they would have their own Christmas together on Christmas eve.

While Sadie and Jude were talking, Tommy and Kwest were putting some last minute touches on the song they had been working on the day before.

Now as Jude walked into the studio after Sadie went back to work, Tommy was ready for his third take.

When he saw Jude walk in, he smiled as he thought back to when he wrote this song.

_They were on their honeymoon, they had been sitting on the deck outside of their room watching the stars shimmer on the water. Jude was sitting infront of Tommy as he leaned back on a lounge chair, her back against his chest._

_He had his arms wrapped around her waist as they held hands, when out of nowhere, Jude broke the silence "If there was one thing you could go back and change, what would it be?" She asked, turning her head to look at him._

_Tommy thought about it for a moment, then smiled and told her he wouldn't change anything._

_She raised a brow "Really? There's not one thing?" She asked, surprised._

_Tommy shook his head "Nope, nothing."_

_Jude thought about that for a minute "Why not?" She questioned him again._

_Tommy smiled again "Because everything that's happened in my life, has lead me right here with you, right now. And if I changed something, I might not be here now."_

_Jude smiled and leaded her head toward his and gave him a gentle kiss, before leaning her back against his chest once more._

Tommy was brought out of his memory by the start of the music.

He smiled at Jude and gave her a small wink as he started to sing the song.

_(here, by rascal flatts)_

_There's a place I've been lookin' for  
That took me in and out of buildings  
Behind windows, walls and doors  
And I thought I found it  
Couple times, even settled down  
And I'd hang around just long enough  
To find my way back out  
I know now the place that I was trying to reach  
Was you, right here in front of me_

_CHORUS_

_And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here_

_It's amazing what I let my heart go through  
To get me where it got me  
In this moment here with you  
And it passed me by  
God knows how many times  
I was so caught up in holding  
What I never thought I'd find  
I know now, there's a million roads I had to take  
To get me in your arms this way_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_In a love I never thought I'd get to get to – here  
And if that's the road  
God made me take to be with you_

_then I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breakin'  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here_

_And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here  
Oh, baby  
got me here_

When the song was over, Kwest told Tommy that he was done, and he took a break before they mixed it.

Tommy walked over to Jude and she smiled "That was great, I remember when we talked about that."

Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him "I'm glad you liked it."

Jude smiled again "I loved it." She said and then she sighed "but I should probably go, I have a song I'm working on."

Tommy nodded "Alright, I'll see you later."

Jude kissed him once "See you Quincy."

Tommy smiled "See you Harrison." He said, making her chuckle as she walked away.

As the door closed behind her Tommy turned back to Kwest who raised a brow "Harrison? Forget your own name?" He asked with a smirk.

Tommy rolled his eyes "Inside joke, let's just get to work on the song, so I can get it to D today."

**Later That Day**

After Tommy and Kwest finished the song, Tommy left.

He had to find something for Jude for Christmas, and he had the perfect thing in mind. He found it a few weeks ago, and new she would love it.

After swinging by the right store, he went home and tried to wrap it, thinking about how he couldn't wait until Christmas for her to open it.

He was just placing it under the tree with the other gifts, when jude got home.

After a hello and a kiss, Jude noticed the wrapping paper and smiled "Did you go shopping?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, I got you something."

Jude smiled again "Really? What is it?"

Tommy chuckled "I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to wait."

Jude chuckled and sat down on the couch.

Tommy started picking up the scrap paper "So what do you want to do tonight? Want to see if Sadie and Kwest want to do something tonight?"

Jude shrugged "Sure, I'll call her."

Tommy nodded "Alright, I'm going to go take a quick shower, I'll be out in a few minutes."

As Tommy left the room, Jude gave Sade a call. They said they would ove to do something, and they decided to go to a new club that had just opened a few weeks before.

**At The Club**

They found a table, and Tommy and Kwest where headed to the bar to get them all a drink. Tommy looked at Jude "Hey babe, what do you want?"

Jude smiled "Just a water."

Tommy nodded "You sure that's all you want?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, I don't feel much like drinking anything else tonight."

Tommy nodded once more and he and Kwest walked away.

Sadie, who has sitting beside Jude, leaned over "So I take it you haven't told him yet?"

Jude shook her head "Not yet, but I know how I'm going to, so don't say anything."

Sadie nodded "I won't, but you better tell him fast, he's going to start thinking something's up pretty soon."

Jude nodded "Yeah I know."

Sadie chuckled "Or you could just wait and have the baby tell him."

Jude rolled her eyes at her sister "I'm going to tell him, just not right now."

Just then a bottle of water was sat down on the table beside her arm "Not right now what?" Tommy asked taking his seat.

Jude looked at him "Um I don't want to uuhhh....dance right now, Sadie was talking about it. That was really fast."

Tommy nodded "Yeah, there was like one person up there, we got lucky with that." He said as he took a drink.

A little while later, after a couple of dances, Jude and Tommy sat down at their table again.

Jude looked at Tommy "You know, this place is pretty nice, they play great music."

Tommy nodded "Yeah, we should come here again."

Sadie and Kwest had just sat back down, and they agreed "Yeah, this place is great." Sadie said.

Jude smiled "You when we should come back here? The tenth."

Tommy raise his brows "You want to come here for my birthday?"

Sadie smiled "That's a great idea Jude."

Tommy shrugged "Sounds fine to me." He said looking at his watch "It's pretty late, and you have work tomorrow Jude, we should probably get home."

Jude nodded "Yeah you're right, but we'll be back here in seven days so it's alright." She said with a chuckle.

As they all left, Sadie and Kwest headed to Kwest' car, as Tommy and Jude headed for Jude's Mustang.

When they got home a little while later, Jude was exhausted, so after a quick shower, they both went right to be.


	16. Birthdays

**Seven Days Later - Tommy's Birthday**

Jude had it all planed out, she would give Tommy his gift and tell him bout the baby. Then, if everything went according to her plan, they would then go and meet Sadie, Kwest, Maggie and Jack at the club.

She sat on the couch flipping through a magazine and waited for him to get home, she had left work early so she would have everything ready.

Jude heard the door open, and a moment later, Tommy walked in, and she got up and greeted him with a smile.

Seeing her, he smiled "Hey."

Jude gave him a kiss "Hey birthday boy, how's it feel to be twenty-eight years old?"

Tommy reached for her wrist and pulled her to him, and gave her a lingering kiss, then he smiled "Feels pretty good so far."

Jude laughed "Well that's good, now its time for your present."

Tommy chuckled "I know this is when I'm suppose to say you shouldn't have gotten me anything, but I want it."

Jude smiled and shook her head "Come on, it's in here." She said, leading him over to the couch.

Sitting down beside him, Jude handed him the box she had wrapped before he got home.

Tommy smiled as he took it, and started to unwrap it. Then taking the box top off, he stared into the box.

pulling his brows down, he lifted the small green onesy with the yellow duck on it, out of the box, and looked at Jude "I don't get it."

Jude smiled "It's kind of a two part gift, here's the other part." She said, handing him a small gift bag.

He took it and held it opened and looked inside. Reaching his hand it, he pulled out the positive test she had taken that day, all a part of her plan.

Tommy looked at it for a moment, then turned to Jude with wide eyes "Are you serious?"

Jude nodded "Yes."

Tommy looked back at the test in his hand and smiled "We're going to have a baby?" He said looked at Jude again.

Jude nodded again and smiled "Yes, I haven't gone to the doctor yet, but I've taken a couple of tests, and I'm about a month late."

Tommy looked back at the box that held the small item of clothing, and shook his head slightly "Wow, I don't know what to say." He looked back to Jude "And you're really serious about this?"

Jude laughed and nodded "Yes, I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

After the words left her mouth, Tommy smiled and grabbed her arms, pulling her to him "Jude, we're going to have a baby." He said, before his lips landed on hers in a searing kiss.

Jude pulled back laughing "So I take it you're happy about this?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, I'm happy, does anyone else know yet?"

Jude nodded "Sadie and Maggie know, but no one else, I wanted to tell you before anyone else knew."

Tommy nodded "So how far along are you, do you know?"

Jude shrugged "I'm pretty positive it was on our honeymoon, I finished my last cycle two days before the wedding, and we weren't together again until the night of the wedding."

Tommy smiled again "This is unbelievable, I can't believe we're going to have a baby, you and me."

Jude smiled "I know, I can't either." She glanced at the clock "Oh, you better go get ready to go, or we'll be late."

Tommy nodded and stood, then reaching out a hand, he pulled Jude to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her "Thank you."

Jude smiled "For what?"

Tommy kissed her softly "The best birthday present I've ever gotten."

Jude shrugged "No problem, it's was my pleasure." She said with a chuckle.

Tommy smiled "You know, I'm pretty sure it was mine also." He said with a laugh.

Jude rolled her eyes as she laughed "OK now, go get ready you dirty old man."

Tommy laughed "Low blow Harrison, just for that, I'm going to leave the room now."

Jude laughed as he headed for the stairs. Tommy smiled to himself as he left the room, thinking about the great news he had for everyone when the saw them.


	17. Happy Holidays Pt1

**Twelve Days Later**

**December Twenty-Second**

Jude and Sadie were doing some last minute shopping, and Jude was telling her how much Tommy is driving her crazy "I love him, I do, but sometimes it's like he's always right here" She said, holding her hand at her side "And I wish sometimes, he would just go over there." She said, as she held her hand out as far as she could.

Sadie chuckled "And what was with that mini make-out before we left?"

Jude shrugged and rolled her eyes "I don't even know, that was crazy, I thought he was trying to swallow me or something. He's been very clingy since we went to the doctor and had it confirmed, but it's getting a little old now. The first couple of days is was sweet, him worrying about me, but now he won't leave me alone." She said with a laugh.

Sadie smiled "Who would have thought that Tom Quincy is nothing but a softy?"

Jude laughed with her "I know." She sighed "I don't want to sounds ungrateful, because I'm not, I know a lot of people would kill to have someone care about them like he does for me, but sometimes I just need a little time by myself. Not a lot, because I actually don't like to be alone, but sometimes I do."

Sadie nodded "Completely understandable, and don't worry, I know you're not ungrateful, you just needed to vent a little, that's what I'm here for." She said as they walked out toward her car.

......

Sadie dropped Jude off at home "Don't forget about tomorrow night, girls night, just us, Maggie and Kat."

Jude nodded "Don't worry, I won't forget, I'll see you tomorrow." Jude said as she got out of the car and headed inside.

......

That night Tommy and Jude spent the night at home, relaxing on the couch and eating chinese take out, watching old movies, and talking about what they wanted to do for the babies room.

Tommy thought it would be best to make Sadies old room into the nursery, since it was slightly bigger than Judes old room. Jude agreed and they talked about what color they should paint.

Then, after a couple of movies and some ice cream, they went to bed.

......

The next night, Jude was getting ready to go out with the girls, and Tommy again was hovering near by.

After almost running into him three times, Jude smiled at him "So what are Kwest, Jamie and Jack doing tonight? Maybe you should see if they wanted to hang out."

Tommy agreed that that sounded like a good idea, and headed out of the room to call them, finally leaving her by herself.

After telling him goodbye, she left, and she had a great time. But by the time she got home, she actually missed Tommy, and she was glad he was there when she got back.

This is what she had missed, being able to be apart for awhile, but the other one being there for you when you missed them. It's how they worked, and he wasn't following the rules anymore.

**The next day**

**Christmas Eve**

Jude finally got him to leave, he didn't want to do it, but she made him go more then his normal two feet from her, and he went to work, to finish some last minute things before she Christmas weekend.

She was cleaning the house, and as she cleaned, she thought about how Tommy had been acting the past couple of weeks.

"Something has to change." She thought to herself "I'm going to have a talk with him, tell him he just needs to give me a little space."

As soon as she thought this, she stopped what she was doing and looked around for her journal and a pen. Finding them both, she sat down to work on a song idea that had just popped into her head, as she waited for him to come home.

**Later That Night**

Tommy got home that evening and found Jude sitting on the couch sipping hot chocolate and listening to Christmas music play softly in the background, the only light on was the tree.

He hung his coat up and walked over to sit beside her on the couch "Hey." He said, giving her a smile.

Jude smiled back "Hey." She said softly.

Tommy scooted a little closer "What are you doing?"

Jude smirked "I'm relaxing, just like you asked me to do when you called earlier."

Tommy smiled "Good, are you ready to open you gift?"

Jude smiled and nodded "Oh yeah." She said as she set her mug to the side "I'm ready."

Tommy got up and grabbed a box from under the tree and handed it to her as he sat back down "Here, I hope you like it."

Jude smiled and opened the box, then moving aside the tissue paper, she frowned a little and looked at the tag on the box, making sure he gave her the right one.

Seeing her name on the tag, she picked up the CD that lay in the box and looked at it closely, and then she started to laugh.

Tommy frowned, not knowing why she was laughing, he thought she would like the CD "What's so funny?"

Jude looked up at him "Open your present and you'll see why I'm laughing."

Tommy get him gift from under the tree, and opened it. Seeing the CD laying in the box, he had to laugh as well. He looked up at Jude "How would have thought that we would find the same CD for each other? I thought I was doing so good getting that one for you."

Jude chuckled "So did I, I thought that you would never find something like that, and I better get it before it's gone."

Tommy chuckled and shook his head slightly "Well, at least we know we like what we got each other."

Jude laughed as Tommy opened his copy of the CD and replaced the softly playing Christmas music, with softly playing song from he Crome Cat.

Then after dancing to a few of the songs, they spent the rest of the night drinking hot chocolate, eating Italian take out and watching their favorite Christmas movies. For Jude, that was 'It's A Wonderful Life' and for Tommy it was 'A Christmas Story'

Then, when their movies were over, the food gone, the chocolate turned cold, and the dances over, Jude and Tommy headed upstairs to spend the rest of the night in bed.


	18. Happy Holidays Pt2

**Hey, check out my new story, it's a two shot bast on the Julianne Hough song 'That Song In My Head'**

.........................................................................

**The Next Day**

**Christmas**

Jude was watching Tommy cook, he had let her know before she was not helping with the food. Not, he informed her when she wanted to protest, just because she was pregnant, but also because they wanted to be able to actually eat the food when it was done.

So now, she was sitting on the counter, watching him as he cooked. As she watched, she couldn't get over how it was yet another thing that seemed to come naturally to him, he wasn't making anything fancy, but it was still quite a but of food. He had turkey stuffing potatoes veggies, rolls, the works, and didn't seem to mind cooking it all.

Jude had just finished pouring him a glass of tea, when the doorbell rang. Going to answer it, she found Maggie, Jack Julia and Jacks Daughter Sara.

Jude smiled as she stepped back to let them all in "Hey guys, Marry Christmas." She said as she helped them with their coats.

Jack smiled as he handed Jude Sara's coat "Hey, marry Christmas to you too."

Jude hung up the coats and turned back to her guests "Tommy is in the kitchen if you want to say hi to him." She said to Jack.

As Jack walked away, Maggie smiled at her "So Tom-Tom's doing the food?" She said with a chuckle, and Jude nodded "Yeah, he said it would be best if he did it, so everyone could eat it when it's done." She said with a smile and a shrug.

Julia, who had been standing beside her mother and Sara, looked to Jude "Aunt Jude, when is Kwest getting here?" Jude shrugged "I'm not sure, anytime now I guess, why?"

Julia shook her head "I was just wondering." She said, causing Sara to let out a giggle. Julia grabbed her arm and looked at Jude "Can we go to the guest room and watch a movie?"

Jude nodded and as the two girls left, she turned to Maggie "What was that all about?"

Maggie chuckled "Julia had a crush, on Kwest, he's all she ever talks about, Kwest this and Kwest that."

Jude smiled "Poor girl, does Kwest know?"

Maggie shook her head "Not that I know of, she made me promise not to tell him, she thinks she has a real shot with him, I tried to tell her he was to old for her, and you know what she said?" Jude shook her head "What?" Maggie chuckled "you'll love this, she said that Uncle Tom-Tom was older than Jude."

Jude laughed "How old does she think Tommy is?" She said as they went into the living room. Jude smiled "Well maybe I should let him know, just so that he doesn't do something that will accidentally hurt her feelings."

Maggie nodded as the doorbell rang once more, and Jude went to let in Sadie and Kwest who were both holding presents and couldn't get the door open.

Jude smiled and took a couple of boxes "Hey Sis, her Kwest." She said, then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Julia and Sara were they a moment later, and grabbed Kwest by the hand "Hey Kwest" Julia said "Hello Kwest" Sara smiled.

Sadie looked at Jude and smiled as she raised a brow. Kwest smiled at the girls "Hello girls, you two look lovely today." Both girls blushed and took the boxes he had and set them under the tree, then grabbed his hands again "Uncle Tom-Tom's in the kitchen with Jack, let's go in there." Julia said as she and Sara pulled him that way.

Sadie watched them go with a smile, then turned to the other two women in the room "What was that about?"

Jude chuckled "Cushes. Maggie said that Julia has a crush on Kwest, but it looks like he might have to little crushes." Jude said with a smile.

Sadie chuckled as they all went to sit down in the living room "Does he know?" Jude shook her head "No, but I thought someone should let him know."

Sadie smiled "Yeah, it wouldn't be nice to lead a six year old on."

The girls laughed and sat down, but just as Jude sat down, the bell rang again. She sighed and started to get back up, but Sadie said she would get it, and went to open the door up for her father, who stood on the other side. "Hi Daddy." Sadie said with a smile "Marry Christmas."

Stewart stepped inside and gave his oldest a hug "Marry Christmas Honey." They walked into the living room and Stewart placed some things under the tree, then went to hug Jude "Marry Christmas Sweetheart." Then he patted her stomach "Marry Christmas baby." Jude smiled as Stewart looked around "Where are the fellas?" Jude pointed to the kitchen "There, Tommy's cooking and won 't let me help."

Stewart smiled "Probably the right idea" Then he chuckled "I'll just head in that way.

Jude turned and watched as he headed that way "Tell him to hurry up, his baby is hungry."

Stewart chuckled and shook his head as he walked out of the room.

**In The Kitchen**

The guys were, surprisingly enough, talking about the baby.

Kwest chuckled and shook his head at his friend "Face it Tom, if it's a girl, you're done for man, she'll have you wrapped around her finger before she's home from the hospital."

Tommy shook his head as he saw Stewart come in "Hey Stewart, look Kwest, it may be that way for some guys, but not for me."

Stewart snorted as he sat down at the table next to Jack. Tommy looked over at him "What's so funny?"

Stewart chuckled at him "That's what every guy says, then before you know it, you're telling your daughter, that you're OK with her seeing her producer who's seven years older than she is."

Tommy looked at the older man "Crap." Was all he said causing the other men to lauch.

**In The living Room**

Jude had just finished telling Sadie and Maggie about the doctors appointment she had on new years eve and the concert she had that night, when Tommy came and told them dinner was ready.

After dinner was over, it was time to open the gifts, so they all gathered around the tree as Tommy passed them all out.

After opening everything and hanging out and talking as they watched Sara and Julia play a new game they got, it was time for Stewart to leave, he had a meeting in the morning and couldn't stay to late.

A little while later Maggie Jack and the girls left, so they could each get the girls home and to bed, leaving Sadie and Kwest there with Jude and Tommy

After Tommy found out about Julias crush on Kwest, he started to tease him relentlessly, until Jude told him Julia thinks he's old, that shut him up pretty quickly.

A little while later, Jude said they needed to watch a movie, and being a Harrison sister tradition, they all sat down to watch Alister Sim in 'A Christmas Carol' as they all ate cookies and drank hot chocolate.

After the move Sadie and Kwest went home, and Jude and Tommy went to bed, ready to finish there Christmas alone.


	19. New Years Eve

They all went back to work on the twenty-seventh.

When Jude got there, she wanted to work with Kwest on the song she had written on Christmas Eve "But you can't tell Tommy about it, I need to talk to him first." She told Kwest, sitting in studio A.

Kwest nodded "Alright, let's see this song." He said, taking her journal to read the lyrics.

Jude watched he face, to see how he would react to them, but he only chuckled "So Tom been giving you a hard time lately?"He asked, handing her journal back to her.

Jude rolled her eyes "Kind of, he just being very protective of me and the baby is all, but sometimes it's just a little much, you know."

Kwest chuckled again "Don't worry, I won't ay anything, but if you want to sing this at your show, you're gonna have to tell him."

Jude nodded "Yeah I know, I'm going to tell him."

**December thirty-first, New Years Eve**

**Jude's Doctor Appointment**

Tommy looked up from his magazine "So will we get to find out what it is?"

Jude sighed and shook her head "No, it's to soon for that, I think it'll still be another month or so before we can find that out." She answered him, hoping that was the last question, he was driving her crazy with them.

"So what's going to happen today?" Tommy asked. Jude put down her magazine and turned to him "I don't know, but you have to stop." Tommy frowned "Stop what?" Jude sighed "That right there, stop the questions, I've never had a baby before, I don't know what happens at all the doctor appointments any more than you do, so please, you're driving me crazy."

Tommy nodded "Sorry, I'm just nervous I guess. I don't like doctors." He said with a shrug.

Jude nodded "Yeah, me either, I hope they call us back soon."

Which they did, and after it was all over, Dr. Lougo told them everything was looking good and made an appointment for the next month before they left.

In the car on the way back to the studio, Jude turned to Tommy and sighed "I have to tell you something."

Tommy glanced at her "What is it?" He asked, slightly worried.

Jude took a breath "You know that song I've been working on?"

Tommy nodded and she continued "I'm going to sing it tonight, but I'm afraid you won't like it."

Tommy frowned slightly and glanced at her once more "Why wouldn't I like it?"

Jude looked away from him "It's about you." Tommy chuckled and she looked at him again "You've written songs about me before, what's different this time?"

Jude sighed "It's about how you've been driving me crazy, and I need a little space." She said in a hurry.

Tommy frowned again, then after a moment he glanced at Jude again "you need space? What does that mean?"

Jude shrugged "It's just, since we found out about the baby, you've been great, but maybe you've been a little to great."

Tommy looked confused now as they pulled into a space at G-major "To great?" He asked. Jude nodded "Yeah, I mean, you've been acting like I'm going to break, and I'm not. I can still do things and you don't have to worry about me. Sometimes I just need a little space to think, to be alone. See what I'm saying?"

Tommy thought about it for a moment after shutting off the car, then he nodded with a sigh "Yeah, I get it. You're right, it's just, I've never been the guy that thought he would ever have a real family, and now that I do, I worry. But I see what you're saying, and I'll try to not worry so much, and back some."

Jude smiled "You're not mad?" Tommy shook his head "I'm not mad." Then he frowned slightly "About this song though....." Jude laughed "Don't worry, it's not bad, I just wanted to warn you."

Tommy nodded and chuckled "Alright, let's get inside, we've got work to do before the show."

Jude nodded and they got out of the car, and hand in hand, they walked inside.

...............................

Jude was waiting backstage, ready for her cue, when she heard Kwest announce her "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time since her marrige to Tom Quincy, here she is, Jude Harrison-Quincy!"

Jude walked out onto the stage and smiled at the cheering crowd, she grabbed the mic and held it to her mouth "How's everybody doing tonight?"

She paused as they cheered some more, and she laughed "Glad to hear it." As the noise died down, Jude smiled "I just want to let everybody know, the rumors are true, Tommy and I are having a baby." She said, her words becoming drowned out by the cheers. "Thank you, I wanted you guys to be the first to hear it from me, because you guys, are the best fans anyone can have." Jude smiled again "Now who's ready to rock tonight?"

**A Little While Later**

Jude took a drink of water and smiled at the crowd "I want to play you all a new song, this is going to be my new single, you can find it on my new album coming out the end of next month. You guys are the first to hear this, even my husband hasn't heard this one yet, so I hope you all like it."

Jude looked over and winked at Tommy where he stood at the side of the stage, then the guys started to play.

_(A Little Space, Ne-Yo)_

_you swallowed my face, when you kissed me today_

_it was sweet but ok, it's a little much_

_and when we walk down the street, you're right under me_

_can't go two feet without your touch_

_ungreatful oh-no i am not, _

_most women would kill to have what i've got, i know_

_all i'm saying is that some times baby,_

_there's nothing wrong with giving me a little room to breath_

_baby i just need a little space a little break, from you today_

_now i don't want you to go away, but just for today_

_go over there_

Jude glanced over at Tommy, and saw him smile and shake his head, and she knew he wasn't mad about the song.

_when i'm getting ready, to go out baby,_

_you're lookin' at me like can i come to_

_baby where are your friends,_

_are they off watchin'_

_football or something and wating for you_

_ungreatful oh-no i am not, _

_most women would kill to have what i've got, i know_

_all i'm saying is that some times baby,_

_there's nothing wrong with giving me a little room to breath_

_baby i just need a little space a little break, from you today_

_now i don't want you to go away, but just for today_

_go over there_

_could you go over there_

_could you go over there_

_just back up off of me_

_i'm not trying to be mean_

_but could you give me fifty feet_

_only for a little while_

_i know you love to be by my side_

_and that's fine but ever once in awhile,_

_take your space, and give me mine_

_take you space and give me mine_

Another glance showed that he still liked the song, and he nodded to Jude, letting her know he understood what she was telling him.

_baby i just need a little space a little break, from you today_

_now i don't want you to go away, but just for today_

_go over there_

_i just need a little space a little break, from you today_

_now i don't want you to go away, but just for today_

_go over there_

_don't want you to go away, but just for today_

_could you go over there_

The song came to a close and the crowd cheered as Jude smiled at Tommy. He gave her a wink and turned to talk to somebody that had come up beside him, and she went on the the last song.

.........................................

Later they went to a party that Sadie and Kwest were having for New Years Eve, and Tommy told Jude he wasn't going to drink anything if she couldn't, and she made a bet with Maggie as to how long that would last.

After the ball dropped and they all toasted the new year(Jude and Tommy with sparkling grape juice) They decided to head home, and start the new year out alone.


	20. Boy Or Girl?

**February 5th**

Jude sighed "Where is he?" She asked for the seventh time.

Sadie shrugged looking a little helpless "I don't know Jude, he'll be here, don't worry, he wouldn't miss this."

Jude nodded "What time is it?"

Sadie chuckled "About two minutes after the last time you asked."

Jude sighed and gave her a small smile "I'm sorry Sades, I just don't know if I should be worried or mad that he's not here, you know."

Sadie nodded "Why don't you try to call him again, maybe he just didn't have a signal before."

Jude picked up her bag and pulled out her phone "Yeah, good idea."

After hearing it go right to voice mail, again, Jude closed her phone and sighed once more "I think I'm leaning more towards worried, he knows that we might be able to find out what it is today, he wouldn't forget." Jude said before seeing him come through the door.

Tommy came and sat down beside her "I'm sorry I'm late, there was a wrack and traffic of backed up for miles."

Jude, who had sighed with relief when he walked in, grabbed his hand "I was afraid you wouldn't make it, why didn't you answer your cell?"

Tommy intertwined their fingers and gave her a sheepish smile "I left it at the studio, I didn't realize I didn't have until I was stuck in that mess. Sorry, but I'm here now, and ready to find out what we're having."

Jude smiled as the nurse called them back. Sadie told them she would wait there for them, but that she wanted to be the first one they tell, so to hurry it up. "Don't worry Sadie, I'm not going to tell anyone else before you." Jude laughed as they left her waiting.

.................................

Jude was laying on the table with her shirt up showing her belly.

Dr. Lougo smiled at her "This will be a little cold." He said as he squeezed gel onto her stomach. "So have you thought of names yet?" He asked as he checked the baby.

Jude nodded "Yeah, we have a boy name, but if it's a girl, we still have to think about that."

Dr. Lougo nodded "You know, sometimes a boys name will work for a girl, like Jude." He said with a smile. Tommy chuckled "Yeah but I don't think this one will."

Dr. Lougo raised his brows "If you don't mind my asking, what name did you think of?"

Tommy smiled "Samuel Edward." Dr. Lougo nodded "Yeah I see what you mean." He said as he looked at the ultrasound screen "And by the looks of things here, you'll need a new name."

Jude looked at Tommy then back to the doctor "Are you sure?" She asked, and Dr. Lougo nodded with a smile "Yes, you are having a little girl, it's a very clear picture."

Tommy looked at the screen and smiled before turning his eyes to Jude who squeezed his hand "We're having a girl." He said. Jude nodded "Yeah, we are." She said with a smile, then she chuckled "I just realized what today is." Tommy raised a brow "What is it?" Jude smiled "Today is the date of the first day we met."

Tommy smiled "It must be very lucky day." He said, as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

**In The Car**

Sadie was excited for them when she heard it was a girl, and she went home to tell Kwest.

Now Jude and Tommy were on their way home. Tommy had been quite since they got into the car, and Jude wondered what was on his mind "Hey, what are you thinking about over there?"

Tommy glanced at her "Hannah." Jude frowned "Who?" Tommy chuckled "Sorry, I mean what do you think of Hannah for her name?"

Jude thought about it for a moment "Hannah....it's a nice name, but what about a middle name?"

Tommy thought for a moment "What about your grandmothers name?" He asked, and Jude smiled "Elizabeth?" He nodded and Jude thought about it "Hannah Elizabeth Quincy....has a nice sound to it, I like it." Jude smiled at Tommy and nodded her head "I think that's the one."

Tommy smiled "Yeah, me to. Hannah Elizabeth...that's it."

..............................

The next day, they told everyone at the studio they were having a girl. That night Maggie had them over for dinner and they told Julia she was going to have a little girl cousin soon, and Julia liked that her name was going to be Hannah.

Later on that same night Jude was getting ready for bed and waiting on Tommy, who was working on a song.

Just as she was climbing into bed he walked in. "All done for the night?" She asked and he nodded "Yep, you ready for bed?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, I was just waiting on you, I can't fall asleep without you."

Tommy smiled "What did you do before we were married?" He asked with a smirk. Jude rolled her eyes "Just shut-up and get over here."

Tommy laughed "OK OK, just hold on a minute." He said as he walked into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, and crawled into bed beside her. He reached over and shut off the side table lap, then wrapped his arms around her "There, is this better?" He asked with a smile. Jude nodded "Much, thank you."

Tommy smiled "My pleasure." He said as she snuggled in closer.

...................................

Tommy woke up the next morning, to a note telling him Jude was already gone. She said she couldn't sleep and would see him later.

So after getting ready, he headed to the car to grab some breakfast on his way in.

**The Studio**

Sadie saw Jude walk into studio A, and she followed her in "Hey" She said as she took a seat beside her.

Jude smiled at her "Hey, what's going on?"

Sadie shook her head "Not to much, guess what happened last night."

Jude shrugged "What happened last night?" She asked, not having a clue. Sadie chuckled "Kwest and I had a fight."

Jude raised a brow "About what?" Sadie rolled her eyes "It was so stupid, we fought over who was going to make dinner. See I said he should make it, because he's a better cook than I am, and I just made it the night before anyway, so it was his turn. He said he was tired and wanted me to make it. I told him he wasn't any more tired than I was, and that started a fight.

Well, after a little while he finally said he would just make it, like that was what we were really fighting about anymore, and he left."

Jude chuckled and raised her brows "Did he come back?" She asked with a slight smirk.

Sadie laughed and nodded "Yes he came back, he even made my favorite, and said he was sorry we fought, and that he'd had a really hard day, and didn't mean what he said. I told him I was sorry also, but that I was still a little mad. Then before we went to bed, I was brushing my teeth and he came and leaned against the doorframe and watched me, and when I asked him what he wanted, being kind of rude about it you know?" Jude nodded "He walked over and leaned on the counter next to the sink and goes 'Will you marry me?"

Sadie stopped then and waited a second for Jude to respond. Jude's eyes widened "Wait, what?"

Sadie laughed "It's my turn now little sister, I'm getting married."

Jude opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it once more "Wait, what did you do when he asked you?"

Sadie laughed again "Well first I spit tooth past all over the mirror, then asked him why now."

Jude waited "Why now?" She asked when Sadie didn't continue.

Sadie smiled "He said he was waiting for the right time, he said he's had a ring for a couple of weeks now, and he knew this was the right time, because if I could put up with him being so stupid, about something so unimportant, then he really knew I was the one, and knew he couldn't wait any longer to ask."

Jude laughed and got up to give her a hug "Sadie, this is great, I'm so happy for you guys."

Jude heard the door the door to the studio open and saw Kwest walk in "So I take it she told you?" He asked, when he saw the hug.

Jude nodded and walked over to give him a hug "Yes, welcome to the family Kwest."

"So did you finally ask?" Said Tommy, just walking in, and seeing the three of them standing there.

Kwest nodded and laughed "Yeah, finally. And she said yes."

Tommy looked at Sadie and shook his head "And here I always thought you were smart."

Sadie chuckled "Yeah I said the same thing to Jude when she said yes to you."

Jude laughed, and Tommy smirked at her before turning to Kwest "Well congrates man, 'bout time, you're not getting any younger."

Kwest chuckled "I'm six months younger than you are."

Tommy shrugged "Yeah well, I'm a married man with a kid on the way." He said, causing them all to chuckle.

Kwest rolled his eyes "Come man, let's get to work." He said.

Tommy smiled and they walked out of the room together.


	21. Mood Swings & Changing Tables

Over the next few weeks came what everyone had been dreading, but no one wanted to discuss. Mood Swings. Big ones.

One minute she's sweet as can be, and the next, she's ripping someones head off over something. It seemed she saved most of it for Tom, but everyone got a little taste.

They had gone to Sadie and Kwest' place for dinner, and were talking about the shower Sadie was throwing for her in a couple of days, and everyone was getting along nicely, when Tommy got a call that he was needed at the studio for one of his artists, and he got up to leave. Jude followed him to the front hall "So do you have any idea when you'll be home this time?" She asked, with a raised brow.

Tommy sighed "I'm not sure, but I won't be to late." He said, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him when he got home.

Jude rolled her eyes "This time, just try not to wake me up if I'm asleep, I have enough trouble getting to sleep without that."

Tommy nodded "Yeah alright, again, sorry about that before, I didn't know you were asleep."

Jude scoffed "Oh yeah, and that makes everything ok, right?" Tommy sighed again, it seemed as though he'd been doing a lot of that lately "No you're right, it doesn't make it alright, I'm just trying to let you know, I'm sorry."

Jude rolled her eyes again "Yeah ok whatever, I'll see you at home I guess." She said, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek "I Love you Girl." He said with a small smile. Jude looked at the floor, then glanced through her lashes up at him "Love you too." Then he was gone, and she felt stupid.

She walked into the kitchen, a few minutes later, where Sadie was and asked about Kwest, Sadie said he was on the phone and dinner was almost ready. Jude nodded "Alright." She sighed "I think I'm going crazy Sades."

Sadie frowned at her "Why do you think you're going crazy?" Jude shrugged as she sat down on the stool at the island "I hear myself saying these insane things, but I can't stop my mouth from saying them, even though I know it's stupid. Like just now, I tried to pick a fight with him over he accidently waking me up the other night, when it was really my fault, I fell asleep with the light on and he thought I was awake when he saw it and didn't worry about being quite."

Sadie chuckled after Jude was done with her tale "Jude, it's normal, Tom knows that to, you're emotions are all over the place right now. We were all expecting this to happen, since your emotions are an unstable thing on a good day." She said with a smirk. Jude chuckled and smiled "Shut-up." She shook her head "So I'm not an awful person for acting this way?"

Sadie shook her head "Of course not, but if it would make you feel better, you could always call and talk to him." She said with a raise of her brows. Jude nodded and stood "Yeah, I think I'll go call him now." She said as she went out to get her phone out of her bag, hitting speed dial one as she went into the guest room.

Tommy answered on the second ring "Hey, is everything alright?" he asked upon answering, talking over the voices in the background, before walking into his office.

Jude sat down on the chair by the window and sighed "No, I'm sorry. I know I acted like a crazy person when you left, and I've been doing that a lot here recently, and I'm sorry, sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it, but other times I know and I can't seem to help myself."

There was a moment of silence, then Jude heard a chuckle "Jude it's alright, I understand. Sadie told me to expect it, and it's ok if you get mad at me over the little things, or nothing at all, it's nothing I can't handle."

Jude smiled "Really? You're not mad at me for acting insane lately?" Tommy chuckled again "Girl you've been crazy since the day I met you, but that's one of the many things I love about you, so no, I'm not mad."

Jude sighed "Good, and I'll try to not bite your head off over stupid things anymore, and I'm sorry I tried to make you feel bad, when it was my fault about getting woke up the other night for leaving the light on."

"Don't worry about it Jude, everything is fine." He said "I have to go, but I'll see you later alright?"

Jude smiled slightly "Yeah, See ya." She hung up the phone and sighed before going back out to the dinning room for dinner. Sadie smiled at her "Everything ok now?" Jude nodded "Yeah, it's all fine, now let's eat, I'm starving."

..........................................

That night after Tommy got home, he and Jude had a fight over her hair brush "Well Jude I don't use your brush, I don't know where you put it." He said, trying to stay calm.

Jude threw her hands up "Augghhh fine, just stand there and don't even help me look for it." She said, walking back into the bathroom, leaving him standing in the bedroom, praying for strength to make it through the rest of this pregnancy.

**The Next Morning**

They had a Doctors appointment today, and Jude had been acting nervous all morning "What's wrong Jude?" Tommy asked as they walked into the Doctors office. Jude shrugged "I don't know, I just feel nervous about this appointment for some reason."

Tommy wrapped an arm around her and gave her a reassuring hug "I'm sure everything is going to be fine, just like it always is."

Jude smiled at him, trying to shake the nervous feeling as they walked into Dr. Lougos office.

**Thirty-Five Minutes Later**

"Wait, I don't understand." Jude said, getting nervous again.

Dr. Lougo pointed to the screen "See this bump here? It looks like a hernia, but it's really where the babies intestines haven't moved to where they should be yet. Have you been having a lot of mood swings lately?"

Jude and Tommy both nodded, and Dr. Lougo looked back to the screen, before addressing them "This will cause your hormones to overbalance and that will cause sudden mood swings, they can be quite sever."

Tommy frowned "But what does this all mean exactly?"

Dr. Lougo shrugged "Right now there's not a lot of cause to worry, I'm going to have you come in, in a week, and we'll see where we are then. By then everything could be fine, but if this doesn't clear up over the next couple of weeks, it could mean surgery."

Tommy looked at Jude, then the Doctor "What does that mean for the baby? What kind of surgery are we talking about here?"

"An emergency C-Section, the babies lungs are formed well enough, but it would be a risk since you are still so early. We want to try to avoid this, but if this doesn't correct itself over the next couple of weeks, that might be our only option." He sighed "I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but at this point, it's really just a waiting game."

Jude nodded "Alright, is there anything I should do, anything I should eat or not eat, or anything like that?"

Dr. Lougo shook his head "The only thing for you to do really, is just take it easy, rest as much as you can, keep your feet, and don't life anything over eight pounds."

He handed Jude a slip of paper "Jude give this to the receptionist and she'll make out a slip for your next appointment."

Tommy shook his hand before he walked out "Is there anything I can do for her? Anything at all?"

Dr Lougo felt sorry for the young man "Jude try to keep her off her feet as much as you can, and keep her as comfortable as you can."

Tommy nodded and walked out.

After getting a new appointment slip, they headed for the car "Do you want to go back to the studio, or just head home?" Tommy asked. Jude sighed "Let's just go home."

Tommy nodded and they pulled out of the parking lot in silence.

...........................................................

The next morning Tommy woke Jude up telling her breakfast was on the stove for her "I'm going to get ready to meet up with Kwest."

Jude sat up and nodded "Yeah ok, I need to get ready to go also, Sadie will probably be here before to long. I'll call you when it's over so you can pick me up alright?"

Tommy nodded as he put on his shoes "Yeah." He stood up and looked at her "You don't have to do this today if you don't want to."

Jude shook her head "I want to, me and Sadie talked about it lastnight when I called her, I told her I think it'll be good, help get my mind off of things for a little while."

Tommy leaned down and kissed the top of her head "Alright, I'll see you later, take it easy today ok?" Jude smiled and nodded "Yes sir."

After he walked out, Jude got up and padded barefoot downstairs to get her breakfast, then headed back upstairs to get ready to go.

**Later**

Jude and Sadie were sitting in Sadies kitchen talking, everyone else had left, and they were snacking on some of the left over food as they waited for Tommy to get there, and looking at baby clothes.

Sadie held up a little pink and yellow dress and smiled "You got a lot of cute things today, is there anything else you need to get?"

Jude shook her head "I don't think so, Tommy and I got a lot of things already, we're going to start putting stuff together tonight, he's excited about getting her room done." She said with a smile.

Sadie smiled also and got up to refill their drinks "I love that he's so excited about everything with the baby, it's so cute."

Jude laughed as Tommy walked into the room "Hey, what so funny?" He asked as he kissed Judes forehead. Sadie smiled at him "Nothing, just sister stuff." Tommy nodded "Alright" He looked at Jude "You ready to go, or are we staying?"

Jude shook her head "Nope, I'm ready." She walked over to Sadie and hugged her "Thanks Sades, today was great, just what I needed." Sadie hugged her back "No problem little sister." She smiled at Tommy "See you later guys."

**Later That Night**

Jude and Tommy were in the baby's room putting the new things together. Jude was working on the baby swing and mobile, as Tommy muttered as he worked on the changing table.

Jude looked over at him and chuckled at the look on his face "Is everything ok babe?" She asked, and he shook his head and held up a small piece of wood "I can't find where this goes."

Jude reached for the instructions "Here, let me see." She looked it over, then looked at what he held "Maybe it goes there." She said pointing to another piece laying off to the side."

Tommy picked it up and tried putting the pieces together along with what he already had done. A minute later he sighed and put it down "That's not working. I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" He ask, standing up.

Jude shook her head and watched him leave, trying not to laugh.

About an hour later, Jude had the bouncer seat, and car seat put together, as Tommy still worked on the table.

"Something has to be missing here, this can't be right." He said, running his hand through his hair.

Jude nodded "That's what I thought, so when you went to get a drink I checked over the pieces, and it shows that they're all there. It's just really freaking hard." She said, earning a laugh from him "Yes it is, I think we should wait until tomorrow or wait a few years and let the baby do it herself." He said and Jude chuckled.

"Let's go to bed." She said and he nodded "Yes, I'm tired and I don't want to look at this thing anymore tonight." Jude smiled and held out a hand for him to help her off the floor.

Then they walked to their room to get ready for bed.

Jude was sitting on the side of the bed, as Tommy pulled back the blankets on his side "Tom?" He stopped and looked at her "Yeah?" Jude smiled "Could you get me some water from the kitchen?" Tommy nodded and smiled slightly "Yes, I'll be right back." Jude smiled again "Thank you, you're the best husband." Tommy nodded, looking serious "Yes I know." Jude laughed "And modest to."

Tommy laughed as he walked out of the room.

He opened the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. When he closed the door, he saw the slip of paper, telling them when the next doctors appointment was, and he sighed.

It hit him all over again what the doctor told them the day before, and he ran a hand over his face as he thought about what could happen to his daughter.

He'd never met her, but he loved that little girl more than he thought he could, and he didn't want to lose her before he even had her.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before heading back up the stairs.


	22. Hannah

**Just so you know, in case anyone was wondering, what's happening with Jude and the baby, can really happen. It happened to my sister, but thankfully, my nephew was just fine when he was born and is now almost two and healthy as can be.**

...............................................................

Jude walked into the kitchen the next morning and almost threw up "What is that?" She asked. Tommy, who standing at the stove turned to her "Eggs, I was just frying one, I was hoping to get it done before you got up, I know you can't stand the smell. Sorry." He said as he opened a window.

Jude had her hand over her mouth "It's ok, I'll just go into the other room." she said, walking out, thanking God that Tommy liked to keep the doors to the kitchen closed most of the time so she wouldn't have to smell those eggs anymore.

**Later**

Neither of them were working today, but Tommy called the studio. His sophomore album dropped today, and he wanted to hear how things were going.

Jude was getting dressed as he talked to Darius. When she was done, she walked down stairs and found him smiling as he nodded his head while talking on the phone. "That's great, yeah. Alright, thanks D." He hung up the phone and smiled at her "Things are going great so far, D.'s happy, I'm happy, what do you want to do today? Let's just have some fun and relax today, what do you say?"

Jude smiled and nodded "Sounds great, but are you sure, there's a changing table that still needs put together."

Tommy rolled his eyes "I'll save that for another day, I wouldn't want to have to much fun all at once."

Jude laughed "Let's go for a drive in the country right now, we'll figure something else out later. It's a nice day."

Tommy nodded and grabbed their jackets "Alright, let's go." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked out to the car.

**Even Later**

Jude and Tommy had stopped for ice cream and were now sitting at the pair eating it.

Tommy told Jude a story from when he was little and Maggie had gotten mad at him and dumped a while bowl of ice cream on his head "She even put a little cherry on top." he said with a laugh.

Jude laughed as they walked back to the car, it had been a great day, just the two of them all day, neither one had their phone on and hadn't talked to anyone since that morning.

They got home and Tommy walked around to Judes side and opened the door for her, then took her hand as they walked up the front walk.

they took off their jackets and went to sit on the couch, and Jude sighed with a small smile playing on her face.

Tommy nudged her with his shoulder "What are you thinking about?"

Jude smiled "What a great day it was today. It's been awhile since it was just the two of us all day, no one else."

Tommy nodded and put an arm around her "Yeah, to long."

Jude laid her head on his shoulder as he turned on the movie that was in the player, and they sat and watched one of their favorite funny movies 'Planes, Trains, and Automobiles'

But even though they had just had this amazing day, and were now watching a good moves, in the backs of their minds, they were worried about their baby, and what was to happen.

**A Week And A Half Later**

Dr. Lougo smiled "Are you ready for this?" Jude grabbed Tommys hand and nodded "Yeah, let's see how things are."

Tommy nodded and squeezed her hand, as Dr. Lougo started the ultrasound. He looked around that things for a moment, then smiled "See this right here?" He said, pointing to a spot on the screen "That's the bump, it's much smaller than it was two weeks ago." Tommy let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and Jude closed her eyes "So what does that mean exactly?" She asked. Dr. Lougo looked at them "This means that we getting back on track, we're not quite there yet, but we're well on our way. It looks like everything should be fine, but I want you to come back in next week, just to be on the safe side. But other than that, just take it easy, even though things are looking up, we don't want to take any chances. Alright? Any other questions?"

Jude shook her head and looked at Tommy. He shook his head and kissed her forehead "No I'm good now." He said, looked at Jude.

**At The Studio**

Sadie smiled "I'm so glad things are getting better, have you talked to Dad yet?" Jude shook her head as she and Sadie walked towards the reception area "Not yet, you guys are the first ones we talked to. I'm going to go into Tommys office and call him now though." Sadie nodded and smiled as Jude walked off.

Tommy had just finished talking to Kwest, and was heading for his office to see if Jude wanted lunch.

Jude was sitting at his desk on the phone. "Yeah...I know so are we...You are....yeah I can't wait....you'll love what we did with Sadies old room...." She looked up and saw Tommy "Hold on a second dad." she covered the phone with her hand "My dad's coming for the weekend, is it alright with you for him to stay with us?"

Tommy nodded "Yeah, maybe he can figure out how put that changing table together for me." Jude chuckled and held the phone back up to her ear "Dad?...do you want to stay with us....Yeah....alright do you need a ride...you don't have to rent one, you can use mine....Yeah it'll be fine....yeah I'll just use one of Toms..."she said, shoot him a smile "Ok, I'll see you then...Bye Dad." She hung up the phone and smiled "Alright, that's all done, now I'm hungry."

Tommy laughed "I figured you would be, you want to come with me, or stay here?" Jude smiled "I'll just stay here, you know what I like."

............................

Tommy smiled when he saw the appointment card on the vizor in his car, she'll be ok, he knew that now. Everything was going to alright now.

...........................

Tommy walked through the lobby holding a Wendy's bag. He looked around as he walked, looking to see if she had come out of his office, but didn't see her anywhere.

He smiled when he opened the door, and saw her asleep in his chair, her feet propped up on the desk.

He set the food down and waked out, quietly closing the door behind him, before walking towards hospitality to get some coffee.

Sadie saw him and smiled "Hey, where's Jude at? I wanted to talk to her about something."

Tommy chuckled "She's asleep in my office." Sadie chuckled "She could sleep anywhere." Tommy nodded "Well, she didn't tell anyone, she doesn't even know that i know, but she hasn't been sleeping well for the past couple of weeks, but now that things are getting better, maybe she'll start sleeping more."

Tommy leaned against the counter as they talked "You know, you never realize how these kinds of things feel until it's about you. I mean, you can feel bad about what's going on when it's someone else, but until you have a steak in it, you just don't know."

Sadie nodded "Yeah, I know how I feel about it, but that can't be even close to how you guys have been feeling. I'm just glad everything is looking up now."

Tommy nodded and picked up his cup of coffee and they walked out towards Sadies desk as they talked. Tommy looked at his watch and realized Jude must have been sleeping for a while now "I'm going to go check on her. I'll see you later."

He was about twenty feet from his office when he heard Jude scream. Running the rest of the way, he threw open the door, and stopped in his tracks at what he saw before him.


	23. Finished

Tommy opened the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Jude on top of his desk, the bag of food dumped out of the floor, fries everywhere. "What are you doing, what happened?" He asked, walking into the room.

Jude looked a little sheepish "There's a spider, it was in the fry's" She said, pointing. Tommy rolled his eyes "I know you're freaked out by spiders, but you just about gave me a heart attack with that scream." He said, and she smiled "Sorry, but cold you do me a favor?" Tommy smiled and nodded "Where is it?"

Jude pointed to the bag "In there." Tommy walked over and lifted the bag and looked inside, then crushed it and threw it away "There, no more spider." He looked at her on his desk and chuckled "How'd you get up there, you can hardly get out of the chair by yourself."

Jude chuckled "It was surprisingly fast, considering all of this." She said, motioning toward her rounded belly.

Tommy laughed and helped her down. she smiled "Thank you, now I'm going to go find Kwest, have him make me a sandwich."

Tommy looked around at the food on the floor "Who's gonna clean up this mess?" Jude looked at him and smiled again "you're the one who bought the food with a spider in it." she said, before walking out.

Tommy walked into hospitality a few minutes later, where Jude was talking to Sadie, eating her Kwest made sandwich, and he threw the bag with all the food in it in the trash, turned and gave Jude a smirk, which she returned, then he walked out again.

Sadie watched this and turned to Jude "What was that about?" Jude chuckled "I made him clean up the mess I made."

Sadie chuckled "Ahh I see." She put her cup in the sink "I've got to get back to work, but Tom told me dad was coming this weekend, do you want to get everyone together and have dinner or something?"

Jude nodded "Yeah, that'd be good, we haven't all gotten together with dad since Christmas, I'll talk to Tommy about it."

Sadie nodded "Alright, I'll talk to Kwest to, I'll call you tonight and we can work something out."

Jude nodded as Sadie walked away.

**That night**

Jude woke up, and saw that Tommy still hadn't come to bed, and she could see he wasn't in the bathroom.

He had told her, when she was going to bed, that he would be up later, so Jude went to find him.

She found him sitting on the couch, his head leaned back, a pencil in one hand his journal open and laying on his chest. His guitar was on the couch beside him, and he had his eyes closed.

Smiling she brushed his hair back and he opened his eyes "Hey." She said "Writing a song?" Tommy nodded "Well trying anyway. I just feel like I need to write about something, but I'm not sure what it is. You know what I mean?"

Jude nodded and sat on the arm of the couch "Yeah. Let's what are you feeling right now?" Tommy chuckled "Tired." Jude smiled "OK. what were you feeling when you first started to write?"

Tommy smiled "Happy, I was feeling happy." Jude nodded "What makes you happy?" Tommy smiled a little bigger "You."

Jude smiled and wondered how she ended up with such a great guy "Why do you love me so much?" She asked, shaking her head slightly.

Tommy smiled and sat up "I was born to love you, I wouldn't be Tom Quincy, if I didn't love Jude Harrison." He shrugged "It just comes natural." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jude smiled, knowing he was ready to write. She stood up and leaned down to kss his forehead "I'm going back to bed, good luck with the song." Tommy nodded "Love you." Jude smiled "I love you to, goodnight."

Jude smiled as she watched him write, looking like he couldn't get the words down fast enough.

.........................

Jude woke up the next morning and laughed when she saw Tommy.

He was laying on top of the covers, still in his clothes from the day before. She shook her head and went to get ready for work.

Coming out of the bathroom, makeup in place, she saw Tommy getting out of bed "Hey." She said when he looked up at her. "Mornin' big eyes." He said with a small smile. "When did you go to bed?" she asked him. Tommy shrugged "I don't know, like four, four thirty something like that." Jude raised a brow "Did you get your song done?"

Tommy nodded as he headed for the bathroom "Yeah, pretty much, still a few things to work out, but mostly done for now."

Jude nodded "Alright, you better hurry, we've got to go, or we're going to be late." Tommy nodded and went to get ready for work.

**The Studio**

As Tommy was in studio B working on the song from the night before, Jude was sitting in studio A trying to write one for her own. It was to be the last song on her album, and it needed to be good. So far Darius hadn't gone for any of the song ideas she had given him, so she was writing a new one from scratch.

She was taping the pen on her journal, when the door opened. Looking up she found Sadie "Hey, what's going on?" Jude asked, setting aside her pen and paper.

Sadie smiled "Kwest can't make the cake testing tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and eat free cake."

Jude laughed "Sadie, I'm almost six months pregnant, of course I want to eat cake."

Sadie laughed "Alright, I'll just meet you after work alright?" Jude nodded and Sadie walked out. Sighing, Jude picked her journal back up and try to come up with a song.

**After Work-Jude and Sadie**

Sadie raised her brows "He didn't get done with it until four?" Jude nodded "Yeah, sometime around then he said, and now he and Kwest have been working on it all day."

Sadie nodded "Yeah, that's why Kwest couldn't come tonight, he said he'd be working late, they even called in Toms backup band a day early."

Jude shook her head "He's acting like his album didn't just come out a few weeks ago, like he has to get this song done as soon as possible."

Sadie shrugged "Yeah but, I've known you long enough to know that sometimes, when it needs to come out, it needs to come out and there's no stopping it."

Jude nodded as they pulled up to the bakery "Yeah you're right, now let's go eat some cake." Sadie laughed as they got out of the car "Right this way ma'am."

**The Next Day-Wednesday Afternoon**

Jude was sitting in the lobby talking to Jamie when Tommy walked up. "Hey." He said to Jamie, then looked at Jude "I need you to come with me." Jude chuckled "OK, why?" she asked, standing up.

Tommy smiled "It's done." Jude smiled now "Your song?" Tommy nodded and looked at Jamie "You coming?" Jamie shook his head "I'd like to, but I should get back to work. Jude and Tommy both nodded, then walked off to studio B to listen to the song.

Jude sat down in one of the empty chairs and Tommy hit a button on the soundboard, then his voice filled the room.

..............................................

_(It just Comes Natural, Geoge Strait)_

_sun shines, clouds rain_

_train whistles blow and guitars play_

_preachers preach, farmers plow_

_wishes go up and the world goes round_

_and i love you _

_it just comes natural_

_it just comes natural_

_seasons change, rivers wind_

_tumbel weeds roll and the stars shine_

_wind howls, dawn breaks_

_cowboys ride and time slips away_

_and i love you _

_it just comes natural_

_it's what i was born to do_

_don't have to think it through_

_baby it's so easy lovin' you_

_it just comes natural_

_fire burns, waves crash_

_seeds grow and good things last_

_ships sail, dreams fly_

_night falls and full moons rise_

_and i love you _

_it just comes natural_

_it just comes natural_

................................................

When the song was over, Tommy looked to Jude, and smiled when he saw her smile. She turned to him "That was great babe." Tommy smiled "I couldn't have done it without you." He chuckled then "Pretty soon, you won't need me anymore, you getting to good."

Jude shook her head "No true, I'm only really me when I'm with you, you're the only person who I don't feel like I need to hide anything with, my tears or my fears. I will always need you." She stopped there and looked away from him, but not really looking at anything.

Tommy smiled slightly "Here." He said and handed her a pen and his journal." Jude took them and stood up "Thanks." She said, walking out of the room, already writing.

Tommy chuckled, shook his head, and went back to work.

**One Day Later-Thursday Morning**

Tommy was working with one of his artists, when Jude came in and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned and took off his headphones "Hey, Harrison, what's up?"

Jude smiled "Guess what today is." Tommy shrugged "I don't have a clue, what is today?" Jude smiled "The day I just finished my song, so you know what that means?" Tommy smiled "You just finished the last song for your album." Jude nodded "Yep." Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him some "I've got a few more minutes here, but then I so what to hear this song."

Jude smiled "I think that would be alright, I'll be in studio A when you're done here, just come find me."

Tommy nodded, and turned back to his work, as Jude left the room.

..................

Tommy walked into studio A and found Jude waiting for him. He sat down in the chair beside her "Alright, let's hear it." Jude smiled "OK, so some of this is about us, but some of it I just sort of made up for the song." Tommy nodded and she hit the play button.

..............................................

_(I'm Only Me When I'm With you, Taylor Swift)_

_friday night beneith the stars, _

_in a field behind our yard_

_you and i are painting pictures in the sky_

_sometimes we don't say a thing,_

_just listen to the crickets sing_

_everything that i need_

_is right here by my side_

_and i knw everything about you,_

_i don't want to live without you_

_i'm only up when you're not down_

_don't want to fly if you're still on the groud_

_it's like no matter what i do_

_well you drive me crazy have the time_

_the other half i'm only tryin' to let you know_

_that what i feel is true_

_and i'm only me, _

_when i'm with you_

_just a home town boy and girl_

_living in a crazy world_

_trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_and i don't try to hide my tears,_

_my secrets or my deepest fears_

_through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_and you know everything about me_

_you say that you can't live without me_

_i'm only up when you're not down_

_don't want to fly if you're still on the groud_

_it's like no matter what i do_

_well you drive me crazy have the time_

_the other half i'm only tryin' to let you know_

_that what i feel is true_

_and i'm only me, _

_when i'm with you_

_when i'm with anybody else_

_it's so hard to be myself_

_and only you can tell_

_that i'm only up when you're not down_

_don't want to fly if you're still on the groud_

_it's like no matter what i do_

_well you drive me crazy have the time_

_the other half i'm only tryin' to let you know_

_that what i feel is true_

_and i'm only me, _

_who i want to be_

_well i'm only me_

_when i'm with you_

_with you....yeah_

..............................................

When the song was over, Jude hit the stop button and looked at Tommy "So, what do you think? Think D. will like this one?" Tommy smiled "I think he'll love, it's great Jude, it's got the perfect feel to it, to complete your album. Good job girl."

Jude smiled and got up and went to him and leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you, now I'm going to go find Kwest, we have a CD to mix, then present to Big D." She said with a small laugh.

...........................................

Friday evening, Kwest sighed and handed Jude a CD. Jude smiled "Kwest, you rock, I couldn't have done this without you, thank you."

Kwest smiled "No problem rock star, just glad to be a part of it." The door to the studio opened and in walked Tommy and Sadie "Hey guys, look what I have." Jude said holding up her CD. Tommy smiled, but Sadie talked first "Great, are you ready to go, dad will be here soon?" Tommy looked at Sadie "Where are you two going?"

Jude stood up "To get food, to celebrate my finished album and dad coming." She turned to Sadie "Let's go." She said, and gave Tommy a quick kiss, then followed Sadie out.

When they got in the car, Sadie reached over and took the CD from Jude and put it in the player, and Jude smiled when she heard the music fill the car.


	24. Running Scared

**Sorry for the long wait, we've been having some family issues. Please pray for my brother in-law. He really needs it now, more than he ever has before.**

**On another note, I'll be posting two chapters now, then all we have left is the epilogue. :)  
**

........................................................

**Two Months Later-Friday June Sixth, Two Months Until Due Date**

Jude and Maggie were walking into G-major, it was a warm day outside, and they had gone for a walk after eating lunch, the doctor had told Jude it would be good for the baby.

Jude had just told Maggie, that she had just had her last ultrasound a few days before, and that everything with the baby was normal now.

As they were talking, they walked through the lobby, where Jude, not really watching where she was going, ran into Spied, spilling some water out of the open bottle he was holding.

Neither Spied or Jude either one noticed the water spill "I'm sorry dude, are you alright?" Spied asked, and Jude chuckled "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry, it was my fault, I should pay more attention to where I'm going." Spied looked relived that she was ok "OK, if you're sure, I gotta run, I'll see you guys later."

Jude nodded "Alright see ya Spied." Maggie and Jude both chuckled as he walked away. Jude took a step forward, not seeing the small puddle of water on the floor, and before Maggie knew what was happening, Jude was on the floor, holding her stomach and groaning. Maggie dropped down beside her and noticed the water "Are you ok?" Jude squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath "Get Tommy." Was all she said.

Maggie nodded and stood up just as Jude let out a louder moan, and looked at the floor, Maggie saw that the puddle had grown and was tinged with blood.

Just then, Sadie came around the corner and saw Jude on the floor, and ran over "What happened?" Maggie looked frantic "she fell, and I'm pretty sure her water just broke, you stay with her, I'l get tom, where is he do you know?" Sadie pointed the other way "His office."

Maggie hurried toward his office and threw open the door. Tommy looked up a little confused as to why she had come barging into his office "Hey, what's going on?"

Maggie took a breath "Jude..." Was all she got out before Tommy was on his feet and racing out of the room.

He found her on the floor, Sadie beside her, wiping up the mess of the floor "What happened?" Jude was breathing deeply "I fell, slipped on some water or something, my water broke, we need to get to the hospital." Tommy nodded and took his keys from his pocket and handed them to Maggie "Pull the car around will you?" Maggie nodded and took the keys and hurried out, as Tommy scooped Jude up in his arms, and when Maggie was back, he carried her out to the car.

Sadie followed "I'll let everyone know what's going on." Tommy nodded "Yeah ok, um....I'll ah..I guess I'll see you there soon."

Sadie and Maggie both nodded, and watched them pull away.

They went back inside and told everyone what had happened "She slipped?" Spied said, and Sadie nodded "Yeah, she said she slipped on some water." When Spied looked like he was going to be sick, Sadie put a hand on his arm "It's going to be alright, she'll be fine." Spied shook his head "No it's....this is my fault."

Sadie frowned "How is this your fault?" Spied looked ready to cry "I bumped into Jude, and I had an open bottle of water, some must have spilt out, and I didn't realize, this is my fault."

Sadie shook her head "No Vin, it's not, this is no ones fault, it was an accident, that's all, do you understand?"

Spied nodded, but still looked a bit dazed. Sadie grabbed his arm "We've got to go, you need to pull it together for Jude." Spied nodded again "Yeah, OK, let's go."

**Tommy**

Tommy was waiting for the doctor to finish checking Jude, and to just tell them what was going on.

Tommy was holding Jude's hand, when Dr. Lougo looked up at them "OK, so here's what's happening. The placenta has pulled away from the wall, causing the baby to lose oxygen, now this is the hard part, if it come away completely, the baby can and very likely will, bleed to death" Jude tightened her hold on Tommy's hand, but Dr. Lougo wasn't done yet "If that happens, Jude, you could hemorrhage also, which is why we need to get you prepped and into surgery as soon as possible. If we do a C-section now, the chances of survival for you and the baby are very good."

Tommy cleared his throat "But isn't she to small still, Jude still has two months until her due date?"

Dr. Lougo looked to Tommy "Yes it is very soon, but Babies are born premature all the time, and they turn out just fine, I think if we do this as soon as we can, the chances are pretty good."

Jude nodded "Alright, so what do we do?" Dr. Lougo began explaining the process to them, while out in the waiting room, everyone else was just arriving.

...........................................................

Sadie called their dad as they waited to hear about Jude. Kwest handed her a can of diet coke and sat down beside her "Hey, is he alright?" He asked, motioning toward Spiedermen, who had yet to say a thing since they arrived. Sadie shrugged "He's not doing to well." She went on the explain how he thought it was all his fault, and probably still did. Kwest shook his head "Wow, poor guy. I'm going to go talk to him." Sadie nodded, and he got up and went over to Spied.

A little while later, Tommy came out. When they all saw him, they looked at him expectantly, and he sighed "OK, he's the thing.........." He expained to them what the doctor had told them. "She getting ready to go into surgery right now. Has anyone call Stewart?" Sadie nodded "Yeah, he was still on his business trip, he was about an hour away, so he should be here anytime."

Tommy nodded "Alright, I'm going to go get some coffee real quick before they take her in." Sadie looked at him "Do you want me to get it for you?" Tommy shook his head "No thanks, but do you want to walk with me?" Sadie stood up and followed him.

They had only walked a little ways, when Tommy stopped and leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Sadie knew he needed to say something, but she also knew he needed to say it when he was ready. He shook his head "I've been terrified, ever since she told me about the baby, I've been scared out of my mind, that I was going to make a bad dad, that I was going to do something to screw her up, I mean, what do I know about raising a little girl? But I want her, more than I've wanted anything, I want them to be alright." He looked at Sadie "If anything happens to them I..." He shook his head looking lost, and Sadies heart was breaking for him, for them, but she shook her head "No, this is Jude, she's a fighter, she wanted you since she was fifteen, and she fought until she had you. She wants this baby just as much as you do, she's not going to give up." Sadie gave him a small smile "Besides, this kid is half you and half her, you two are the most stubborn people I've ever met, this kids not going to give up either."

Sadie took a step closer "This is what's going to happen, they will both come out of this just fine, you will take them home, and you will be an amazing father."

Tommy looked doubtful "How do you know, that I'm going to be a good dad I mean?" Sadie smiled again "Because I know you, and I know that when you want something, you make it happen. If you want to be a good dad, you will be, I believe in it, I believe in you."

sadie reached up then and hugged him, letting him hold onto her as long as he needed to. After a moment, Tommy pulled back and cleared his throat "Thank you Sadie."

Sadie shrugged "That's what I'm here for, now let's get you that coffee, so you can get back to Jude."

Tommy shook his head "I don't think I want the coffee anymore, i'm just going to go back to Jude."

Sadie nodded "That's fine." They walked back towards the waiting room together, then Tommy turned and went down the hall to Judes room.

**A Few Hours Later**

Stewart had arrived shortly after Jude was taken into surgery, and was now pacing the waiting room, waiting to hear something.

Kat had left work early to come and was now sitting holding Jamies hand, looking worried. Almost as worried as Darius, who had taken to pacing along side Stewart. Maggie was sitting with Julia beside her, as Jack leaned against the wall be where they sat. Sara was at her grandmothers house for the night.

Kyle and Wally were trying to get Spied to open up some, but nothing was really working.

A door opened down the hall, and everyone looked up. Seeing Tommy walk out, they started to get up, but he held up a hand to stop them, and instead he sat down with them "I have a little girl, she's five pounds even." Stewart sat beside him "How's Jude?" Tommy nodded "She's doing really good, she's sleeping right now." Stewart nodded "Hannah?" Tommy worked his jaw, looking ready to cry "Not so good, she can't breath on her own right now, they're not sure when she'll be able to." He took a breath and shook his head "She has all these tubes and wires hooked up to her, and she's so small, and I don't...." he shook his head again, and Stewart put a hand on his shoulder. Tommy took another deep breath "She said she slipped on water."

Darius looked at him "I'm sorry Tom, I don't how this could happen."

Tommy shook his head "It's not your fault D. You weren't even there when it happened."

"It's my fault"

Everyone looked over at Spied, this was the first time he had spoken since they got to the hospital. Tommy frowned "What are you talking about?" Spied took a breath "It was my water on the floor."

Tommy stood up "What are you saying?" Spied stood as well "I bumped into Jude, I had an open bottle of water and must have spilt some, only I didn't realize. Jude said she was fine and I walked away, then the next thing I know, Sadie's telling me Jude slipped on water and you were bringing her here."

Tommy didn't know what to say, he looked at spied for a moment, then turned his head away. When he turned back, everyone could see the anger on his face "You need to go, you don't have to leave, I know you care about her also, but you need to get away from me." When Spied didn't move Tommy raised his brows "Right now."

Spied nodded and turned and walked down the hall. Tommy turned and looked around at everyone, then running a hand through his hair, he walk the other way.


	25. The Night

**An Hour Later**

Tommy and Sadie walked out into the waiting room, Jude had asked for Sadie. Tommy looked at her "Can you tell them, I need to go do something." Sadie nodded, and Tommy looked around "Anyone know where Vin is?"

Stewart nodded "Yeah, he's in the other waiting room, down the hall." Tommy nodded and walked off that way, as Sadie began to tell them that the doctor said that if Hannah made it through the night, her chances of recovery would go way up, and the were hopeful that she would be off the breathing machine in a day or so.

Tommy walked down the hall, and found Spied sitting by himself, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Hey." Tommy said from the doorway.

Spied looked up and saw him, and stood, but didn't move from that spot, only watched as Tommy walked closer "I'm sorry." Tommy said, when he was infront of him.

Spied opened his mouth to respond, but Tommy held up his hand "I know it wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry."

Spied shook his head "but it was my water she slipped on, I spilt the water." Tommy gave a small smile and shook his head "No you didn't, Jude did. She told me what happened, and how she even said it was her fault, that she wasn't looking where she was walking. No one believes it's your fault, and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise."

Spied nodded his head, tears filling his eyes, and Tommy reached out a hand, and pulled the younger man into a hug, then Tommy pulled back, one hand still on Spieds shoulder and turned him toward the door "Come on, I'm sure Jude would like to see you."

**A Little While Later**

Jude was sitting on her bed, hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, a pen in her hand and her journal in front of her, looking confused.

Tommy walked over to her and pulled a chair up beside the bed "Hey, what are you doing?" Jude shrugged, and looked at him with red rimed eyes "I'm trying to write a song, get some of what's happening and what I pray will happen, down on paper, but aahh, it's not really working."

Tommy nodded and held out his hand "Can I see it?" Jude nodded and handed him her journal. Tommy looked over the few words she had down and thought for a moment "Alright." He said, giving her a small smile "Let's write a song."

They spent the night writing and sitting beside their little girl in the NICU, watching her sleep.

Tommy had never been one for religion, but he also spent the night, praying for his daughter.

**The next Afternoon**

Tommy and Jude were watching Hannah sleep, as they listened to the doctor tell them that they were keeping her in the NICU for one more day. They still didn't like how she had progressed through the night and were worried about her breathing. "If it doesn't improve, we'll have to do surgery."

Jude grabbed Tommys hand as they both nodded. It looked like they had another long night of waiting ahead of them.

**The Next Morning**

Tommy stood outside the doors to the NICU, looking at the place where Hannah had been the night before. He ran a hand over his face, and turned to walk back to Judes room.

When he got back, he stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment. Then she turned and saw him, and he walked over and sat on the bed beside her. "Hey." He said. "Hey." Jude responded, and Tommy could tell she had been crying again, and he looked down. When he did, he couldn't help but smile at the little bundle of pink in her lap. He reached out a lightly ran a hand over her head, feeling her soft hair.

Jude looked at him, and saw a single tear run down his face, then she turned back to Hannah, laying in her lap "You must be a very special little girl, not just anyone can make Tom Quincy cry."

Tommy laughed and wiped a hand over his face, before reaching over and taking Hannah into his arms "Your mama's right, you are a very special little girl."

Jude then there was a knock on the door as it opened, revealing all of their family and friends, here to welcome the newest member of the Quincy family.

Tommy smiled at them all, as Maggie came and took Hannah into her arms, before passing her around for everyone to have a turn to hold her.

Tommy couldn't help but smile as he watched all of the people that made up his family, knowing that she was going to be a very well loved little girl.


	26. Epilogue

**Thanks for reading guys, it's been a blast to write for you all.**

---------------------------------------------------

**(**_**butterfly kisses)**_

_**there're two things i know for sure**_

_**she was sent here from heaven,**_

_**and she's daddy's little girl,**_

Tommy opened the door and walked in, he sat down on the chair that was sitting beside the door, and watched as Jude help Hannah get ready.

As he sat there, he thought back to when she was a little girl, and always wanted him to tuck her in at night.

_**as i drop to my knees by her bed at night**_

_**she talks to jesus, and i close my eyes**_

_**and i thank god for all of the joy in my life**_

_**oh but most of all,**_

He remembered after she was done, and would get into the bed, he would lean down to pull the covers up, and she would always give him a light kiss. They would always joke and say she kissed like a butterfly.

And he would thank God for that every night.

_**for butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**_

_**stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair**_

_**walk beside the pony daddy, **_

_**it's my first ride**_

_**i know the cake looks funny daddy, **_

_**but i sure tried**_

Sadie walked over and sat down beside him "What are you thinking about?" Tommy looked over at her, and sighed "I was remembering when Hannah was little, and Jude thought it would be fun to go to the fair on my birthday, you remember that?"

Sadie chuckled, and nodded "Yeah, that's when we found out that Kwest is allergic to horses." Tommy laughed "Yeah, and Hannah fell in love with them. She made me walk beside her the whole time she was on it."

Sadie laughed again "Oh and remember the cake?" Tommy nodded with a smile "Yes the cake" He glanced back over to Hannah and Jude "That was bad." Sadie nodded with a laugh "Yeah, but she worked so hard on that, what was she, five?"

Tommy smiled "Six."

_**oh with all that i've done wrong, **_

_**i must have done something right**_

_**to diserve a hug every morning,**_

_**and butterfly kisses at night**_

Sadie looked at him, just in time to see a small smile on his face. "What is it?" Tommy was still looking at Hannah "After all the crap that I did, how did I get so lucky, to end up with a family like mine?" Sadie shrugged "You must have done something right somewhere along the way."

_**sweet sixteen today, **_

_**she's lookin' like her mama**_

_**a little more everyday**_

_**one part women, the other part girl**_

_**to perfum and makeup, from ribbons and curls**_

_**trying her wings out, in a great big world**_

_**but i remember**_

Sadie laughed and nudged him with her shoulder "Remember on her sixteenth birthday, when she begged me to come over and help her with her makeup?" Tommy nodded "Yeah, she looked so much like Jude that day. She always has, but I never really realized how much until then."

Sadie smiled "Then remember a few nights later, her first date?" Tommy nodded "Oh yeah, I remember." Then he chuckled "That was the night, she said she was old enough to only kiss my cheek, said she was an adult."

_**butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**_

_**stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair**_

_**you know how much i love you daddy**_

_**but if you don't mind**_

_**i'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time**_

_**oh like the wind the years go by**_

Tommy shook his head "Man, that seems like yesterday, I can't believe that was almost five years ago." He looked at Sadie "She's to young, don't you think she's to young?" Sadie smiled and shook her head "Every dad always thinks their daughter is to young, but no, she's not to young. And besides, William is a great guy."

Tommy rolled his eyes "What do you know?" Then he smiled to let her know he was only joking Sadie raised a brow "Well I know that Jude wasn't much older."

_**she'll change her name today**_

_**she'll make a promise, and i'll give her away**_

Tommy smiled and he got up and walked over to Jude and Hannah. He just stands there and stares as Jude puts the little white flowers in Hannahs hair.

Hannah looks at him and smiles "Hi Daddy." Tommy smiled "Hey baby girl." Hannah sees the look on his face and tilted her head "What are you thinking about Daddy?"

_**standing in the bride room just staring at her**_

_**she asks me what i'm thinking**_

_**and i said i'm not sure**_

At this point Tommy had so many different thoughts going around in his head, he didn't really know what he was thinking about. "I'm not sure, I just feel like I'm losing something important today."

_**i just feel like i'm losing my baby girl**_

_**and she leaned over**_

Hannah shook her head "You're not going to lose me Daddy, I'm just getting married, You'll still see me all the time." Then she leaned over and gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek, then smiled at him "How do I look, is my wedding gown pretty Daddy?"

Tommy felt his eyes start to fill with tears as he nodded at her. She smiled and pointed her finger at him "Daddy don't cry, then I'll cry, and that'll mess me up."

_**and gives me butterfly kisses, with her mama there**_

_**stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair**_

_**walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time**_

_**does my wedding gown look pretty daddy,**_

_**daddy don't cry**_

Him and Jude both chuckled as Tommy ran his hand over his eyes. "Sorry, I'll stop." Hannah laughed "Good."

_**oh with all that i've done wrong**_

_**i must have done something right**_

_**to diserve her love every morning**_

_**and butterfly kisses**_"

Hannah looked at the clock "Oh it's time Daddy, are you ready?" Tommy nodded his head yes "No." Jude chuckled, and gave his arm a pat "Me and Sadie will go and get in our seats" She leaned in and gave Hannah a quick hug "See ya later sweetie." Hannah nodded "Ok Mama, wish me luck."

Jude and Sadie walked out and left Hannah and Tommy alone.

Hannah smiled at him "I love you Daddy." Tommy gave her a hug "I love you more then you will ever know baby girl."

_**i couldn't ask god for more**_

_**man this is what love is**_

_**i know i got to let her go, but i'll always remember**_

_**every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...**_

Tommy took a deep breath "Ok, let's go get you married." Hannah smiled and placed her arm through his and they walked out the door together.

..........................................

Tommy walked up onto the stage, and sat down on the stool that was waiting behind the mic.

He looked out at everyone, Sadie and Kwest had a table for them and their four kids, and their two son in-laws. Then there was Jamie and Kat and their kids, Spieds wife and their son, Kyles girlfriend, Wallys wife, even Darius was there, and he smiled, as they all watched, waiting for him to speak.

Tommy smiled "Hey everyone, umm, I was asked if I would sing a song for my little girl today. And I didn't know if I would be able to, a day like this is pretty hard for Fathers. But after thinking if over, and talking about it with Jude, I said yes, and with the help of my wife, I wrote this song for Hannah and William. So if the Bride and Groom would come forward, and take their place on the dance floor, I would like to sing this for them."

Tommy watched as they made their way to the dance floor, as the music started, with the help of Spied, Wally, and Kyle.

They stared into each others eyes, not even noticing the others in the room. Tommy took a breath and began the song.

_**(i loved her first, heartland)**_

_**look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

Tommy glanced over to Jude, and as she wiped a tear away, she looked at him and gave a small smile and a nod, as he continued.

_**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

_**How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time**_

And they had, when they had first met William, him and Jude both knew that it was only a matter of time before they lost her to him.

But they also knew that he was a good man, and he loved her. But like Tommy was singing now, he loved her first.

_**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

_**From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first**_

When the song was over, Tommy put down his guitar, and made his way off the stage, as Spiederman walked up to the mic and took his place on the stool. Spied was singing the song that William would dance with his mother to.

Then Tommy would get up and him and Hannah would dance to another song that he had written, and put on a CD to be played as they danced. As that song drew to a close, Hannah came up to Tommy and held out her hand. He grabbed it as he smiled at her, and they walked out onto the dance floor, and waited for the music to start.

_**(tough little boys, gary allan)**_

_**i never once, backed down from a punch**_

_**i took it square on the chin,**_

_**i found out fast, a bully's just that**_

_**you have to stand up to him**_

_**so i didn't cry, when i got a black eye**_

_**as bad as it hurt, i just grined**_

_**but when tough little boys grow up to be dads**_

_**they turn into big babys again**_

Everyone chuckled, as they watched, with tears in their eyes, as Tommy and Hannah danced.

_**scared me to death, when you took your first step**_

_**well i'd fall everytime you fell down**_

_**and your first day of school, i cried like a fool**_

_**and i followed your school bus to town**_

Hannah leaned her head forward to whisper in his ear "Did you really?" Tommy smiled and gave her a slight nod, and she smiled at him, with laughter in her eyes.

_**well i didn't cry, when old yeller died**_

_**at least not infront of my friends**_

_**but when tough little boys, grow up to be dads**_

_**they turn into big babys again**_

_**well i'm a grown man, but as strong as i am**_

_**sometimes it's hard to believe**_

_**that one little girl, with little blond curls**_

_**can totally terrifie me**_

Hannah wiped at a stray tear "Aw Daddy, did I scar you?" Tommy smiled "You still do baby girl, you still do, just ask your Mama, she helped with this song also."

_**if you were to ask, my wife would just laugh**_

_**she'd say i know all about men**_

_**and how tough little boys, grow up to be dads**_

_**they turn into big babys again**_

_**well i know one day, i'll give you away**_

_**and i'm gonna stand there and smile**_

_**but when i get home, and i'm all alone**_

_**well i'll sit in your room for awhile**_

Hannah looked him in the eye "Daddy I don't want you to be sad." Tommy shook his head "Sorry, that's my right as your Dad."

_**well when tough little boys grow up to be dads**_

_**they turn into big babys again**_

As the song finished, Tommy gave Hannah a hug and they walked off the dance floor.

Hannah went back to William, and Tommy went over to Jude. After that, it was time for everyone to dance, then they would cut the cake, and the toasts would be made.

**a few hours later**

Jude and Tommy were standing beside Jack and Maggie, after waving goodbye to Hannah and William.

Julia walked up to them and looked at Jack. "Hey Dad?" Jack looked at her "Yeah kiddo?" Julia held out the baby in her arms "Here, Jack wants his Grandpa."

Jack smiles and takes the baby from her arms. Maggie leans over and makes a face at the baby. Jack laughs "You want to see him Grandma?" Maggie laughed and held out her arms "Well of course."

Jack hands little Jack over to Maggie, just a little brown haired girl comes up to Julia "MOM!!" Julia turned to the little girl "Miranda, I am right here, don't yell." Miranda looked sheepish "Sorry, but Johnny keeps hitting me." Julia sighed "Well why don't you go find your Dad and tell him ok?" Miranda pouted "Fine."

Julia watched her walk off, and then turns back to her Parents and her Aunt and Uncle "My children are crazy." Tommy laughed "All kids are crazy, you were crazy." Julia rolled her eyes "Whatever." Tommy raised a brow "Hey I was there when you were born, I know how you were." Julia nodded "Oh that's right I forgot, you're old." Tommy frowned "Hey I am not old." Julia chuckled "Uncle Tom-Tom, come on, you're like fifty."

Tommy looked outraged "Hey, I am not fifty, I'm only forty-eight." Julia laughed "Yeah well, that's still old." Tommy raised a brow "I won't be old until I lose my hair." Julia gave him a smile "So you're saying I'm right then, you're getting old?" Tommy frowned a little and put his hand up to his head "I'm not losing my hair, see you are crazy."

Jude just shakes her head and looks at Maggie "No matter how old they get, they will never grow out of this will they?" Maggie just laughed as she shook her head "No, I don't think so. They'll both always be little kids at heart."

Just then little Jack started to cry, and Julia reached over for him "It's about time for his to eat, so I think we're gonna head out." Jack looked at her "You guys are coming over tomorrow right? Your brother is coming home from school for break, and Sara and the kids are coming over." Julia nodded as she started to walk away, but turned to talk to her Dad "Yeah we'll be there. See you later guys."

Tommy watched her walk away, and had a slight smile on his face. Maggie looked over and saw him. "What are you smiling about?" Tommy shook his head "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Maggie and Jack both nodded, and Maggie looked over at Julia walking up to her Husband "Yes they do, but then they give you new babies to play with." They laughed, just as two thirteen year old boys ran past. Tommy looked after them and chuckled, as he turned back to the group. "Do you think those two will ever grow up?" Jude was about to say something, when they heard a crash from the stage, and turned to look just in time to see the Mic stand fall over and the Mic roll across the floor.

Jude sighed "Samuel Edwards and Daniel Thomas, get down here right now." She said as she walked over towards them. Tommy walked with her, and stood beside her as she told their twin sons that they knew better than to mess with the equipment. Again thinking about, just how lucky he was for his family.

"Sorry Mom." Both boys said at the same time Jude nodded her head "It's ok this time, just don't do it anymore." Tommy chuckled and turned to his sons "Come on guys, let's get this stuff put away, so we can head on home."

As they started to walk off, Tommy turned to look at Jude and they smiled at each other, and Tommy gave a shrug of his shoulders, and turned to go help his sons.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Just so everyone knows, if anyone wants to read it, I'll be starting on a story, that is a series on one shots, about the twenty year gap. It will go into things that happened to Hannah as she grows up, and Tommy and Jude, and maybe even some about their twins.  
If you're interested, look for that up soon.**


End file.
